Memorias de Redención
by itzelhyuga
Summary: Bueno aquí va mi primer fanfic. Una pequeña historia acerca de lo que piensa Sasuke sobre su familia en Konoha durante su misión de reconocimiento viajando por el mundo. Si no han leído Naruto Gaiden debo decirles que esto contiene spoilers. Sasusaku.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Disclaimer:** Yo no soy dueño de ninguno de los personajes, el dueño es Masashi Kishimoto.

Bueno aquí va mi primer fanfic. Una pequeña historia acerca de lo que piensa Sasuke sobre su familia en Konoha durante su misión de reconocimiento viajando por el mundo. Si no han leído Naruto Gaiden debo decirles que esto contiene spoilers. Sasusaku.

*Pensamientos*

-Diálogos

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Memorias de redención**

Después de haber sentido una presencia siguiéndolo por mucho tiempo, por fin Sasuke veía a su nuevo oponente. Era bajo, joven, de cabello blanco y para el horror del pelinegro, tenía el Sharingan.

*No puede ser… ¿Cómo él es que tiene…?... Sarada…*

Sí, el gran ninja miró con horror a su oponente no solo al notar el Sharingan, sino también por pensar cómo es que ese impostor podría haber conseguido esos ojos. Los únicos seres humanos conocidos que podrían tener el Sharingan eran él y su hija. Aunque ella era muy joven y él había partido de Konoha con el propósito de que su primogénita no despertara el Sharingan, existía la probabilidad de que algún sentimiento intenso haya logrado que ella despierte los poderosos ojos. En ese caso, alguien podría haberle hecho algún daño, y el estaba muy lejos de casa. Solo esos pensamientos hicieron que se estremeciera; pero Sasuke sabía cómo eliminar los sentimientos a la hora de atacar a un objetivo. Se repuso rápidamente y atacó a su oponente con la mirada fría de siempre.

Su atacante se había retirado, tal vez solo quería probar cuan fuerte era Sasuke para lograr algún objetivo mayor. El pelinegro no debía perder tiempo, tenía que saber cómo estaba su familia, como estaba su hija, a la que no veía desde que nació. Llamó a su águila y escribió una nota dirigida al séptimo Hokage. La nota decía esto en lenguaje encriptado.

 _Naruto, me atacó un chico joven de cabello blanco. Él poseía el Sharingan. Averigua y haz lo que sea necesario. Estaré en la torre de frontera al final de la montaña esperando noticias._

 _P.D. ¿Cómo están ellas? ¿Sarada está bien?_

El ninja viajero emprendió su caminata hacia la torre, una torre de vigilancia creada para cuidar las fronteras de la aldea en casos de guerra. En estos tiempos de paz ya no era necesaria, sin embargo a veces Sasuke solía dormir ahí cuando estaba en sus largas misiones de reconocimiento y pasaba cerca de la aldea.

Durante esas estadías él se sentía tentado a visitar Konoha y conocer propiamente a su hija, además de saludar a su esposa Sakura, y estar con ellas por algún tiempo. Sin embargo, un ninja como él sabía que los objetivos de sus misiones y la seguridad de su hija eran mucho más importantes que los sentimientos que él albergaba en su corazón. Algunas veces mandaba notas a Naruto preguntándole como estaba su familia, su nueva familia. Naruto le contaba algunas cosas, sobre cómo Sarada tenía excelentes notas en la academia y su rivalidad con Boruto. También le contaba sobre la salud de Sakura, que estaba deteriorándose por alguna razón y sufría de desmayos constantes.

*Sakura…*

Durante 12 años el se había ido de Konoha y había dejado a su esposa e hija con el objetivo de protegerlas más que de hacerles daño. Sin embargo Sasuke sabía el dolor que le causaba a Sakura esa lejanía. Creyendo que era lo mejor para todos, había lastimado una vez más a la mujer que lo había amado toda su vida. El mismo se había prometido no volver a causarle dolor, y sin embargo la familia Uchiha estaba en esta situación. No era que no la quisiera, no era que no la amara, sino que él no podía darle el amor que ella veía en él. El era una persona muy distinta, muy fría, muy triste. Nadie podría entender el dolor que lleva un Uchiha en su pecho cuando este ama, excepto tal vez, otro Uchiha y sin duda, Sakura no podía entenderlo del todo.

Sasuke llegó a la torre y se echó para descansar… Unas horas más tarde llegó su águila con la nota de Naruto. Esta decía:

 _Sasuke, hablé con Kakashi sensei y piensa que puede ser un experimento de Orochimaru. Yo mismo te ayudaré en esta situación, iré inmediatamente a la torre._

 _P.d No te preocupes, Sarada está bien, aún no despertó su Sharingan y siempre tiene la protección de todos nosotros. Sakura… por lo que tengo entendido, ha causado algunos problemas en tu casa dattebayo! y esta un poco delicada de salud, nada que ella no pueda enfrentar con esa fuerza que tiene._

Sasuke sintió un alivio al saber que su hija no había despertado el Sharingan, sin embargo pensó en Sakura, ella era tan fuerte, tan… molestosamente fuerte e insistente, que él no podía imaginársela enferma. Si se la podía imaginar débil emocionalmente, tal vez muy sentimental, pero no podía a ver una Sakura postrada en cama o desmayada, jamás tuvo esa imagen de ella y eso le preocupaba.

*Ojalá ella entendiera mejor por qué estoy aquí*

Sasuke se puso a pensar en la última vez que vio a su esposa.

…..Estaba hermosa como siempre, con esos ojos esmeralda brillantes que siempre lo enamoraron, aunque él nunca quiso admitirlo. Ella estaba en una cama de hospital, pero se encontraba mejor que nunca. Agarraba en sus brazos a una bebé de cabello negro y Sakura no hacía más que sonreír. Sasuke se acercó, le dio un beso en la frente y le dijo

-Sakura, ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Sí Sasuke-kun. Mira, te presento a nuestra hija.

-Sarada- Dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa. Él ya sabía que tendría que partir después de esto.

\- Sí, … Sarada chan! El es tu papá.- Sakura le extendió a Sasuke la bebé y él la tomo en brazos.

\- Sarada…-Sasuke observó a su hija detenidamente, tenía el cabello de Sasuke y el color de piel claro. Era muy parecida a él en muchos sentidos, pero tenía la frente de Sakura y la forma de la cara también. Sasuke sentía como un lazo fuerte en se formaba entre padre e hija. Eso le asustaba mucho, sabía que su hija sufriría su partida a pesar de todo, y él sufriría también. El amor entre dos Uchiha es algo muy poderoso, incluso algo fatal.

Tsunade llegó con una sonrisa – Tu hija es muy bonita Sakura y me alegra decir que es muy fuerte y sana.

-Gracias Shishou..- Sakura sonrío mucho más al ver a su maestra.

\- Bueno lo prometido es deuda. Aquí tienes los archivos del nacimiento de Sarada, Sasuke.- La ex Hokage le entregó un folder con el registro de nacimiento de su hija. Sabían que era peligroso que la gente pudiera rastrearla o saber cosas de ella, ya que, como todo el mundo llegaría a saber, ella era una de los últimos Uchiha en el mundo Shinobi y al ser tan pequeña algunos podrían intentar robarle el Sharingan. Sakura estuvo de acuerdo con todo, hasta con desaparecer los archivos de nacimiento de su hija, con tal de que todos estuvieran a salvo.

También estaba de acuerdo con la partida de Sasuke. Si bien ella no lo entendía del todo, sabía que un Uchiha llevaba gran dolor y sufrimiento al despertar esos ojos rojos. Ese dolor tenía que ver con un amor o un lazo muy fuerte hacia alguien, y ella sabía que Sarada sentiría ese lazo solamente con su padre. Sasuke y Sakura quedaron en que él vería a su hija al nacer, y que después de eso partiría.

Cuando Tsunade dejó la habitación, Sasuke se acercó a Sakura, le entregó a la niña y le dijo- Cuídala bien, se que serás una gran madre para ella, ya debo partir. – El notó como el brillo de los ojos esmeralda se iba desvaneciendo, pero la sonrisa de Sakura no se borró.

-Gracias Sasuke-kun, ella estará muy bien y será una kunoichi de la que estarás orgullosa. Cuidate mucho.

Sabía que Sakura estaba intentando ser fuerte para que él pudiera irse tranquilo, pero algo no le dejaba estar tranquilo en lo absoluto. Sasuke se acercó a su esposa y le dijo- Gracias Sakura, te veré pronto- y puso dos dedos sobre el diamante que Sakura tenía en su frente. Justo después de eso él le dio un beso en los labios, besó a su hija en la frente y se marchó.

…

Todos esos recuerdos le inundaron la mente, cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta que estaba atardeciendo en la torre. Sintió una presencia…¿Lo habrían seguido hasta aquí? Lo que vio cuando se abrió la puerta de la torre le heló la sangre.


	2. Chapter 2

Primeramente muchas gracias por sus reviews… son muy alentadores! Después de ver el último capítulo de Naruto Gaiden tengo algunas nuevas ideas para la trama de la historia, sin embargo, hasta que piense bien y ordene las ideas, nos desviaremos un poco de la historia Gaiden en el siguiente capítulo. Espero les guste el capítulo de hoy!

 **Author's disclaimer:** Yo no soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes de Naruto, el dueño es Masashi Kishimoto

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Memorias de Redención Cap. 2: El secreto**

Sasuke se encontraba en la torre en las fronteras de la aldea y lo que veían sus ojos rojos no tenía ningún sentido. Era una niña, de unos 12 años aproximadamente, era como él había soñado que era su hija, Sarada, pero había algo que no encajaba. Ella tenía el Sharingan. Sasuke no pudo dejar de pensar en la nota de Naruto diciendo que su hija todavía no había despertado esos ojos y logró sacar una conclusión demasiado apresurada para un ninja tan calculador como él…

*No puede ser… ¿están usando su forma en mi contra?*

-¿Así que tu eres amiga de esos raros?- Alcanzó a decir Sasuke, desenvainando su katana y apuntando hacia la chica. Sasuke esperaba tener una pelea, y lo que percibió en una fracción de segundo fue suficiente para que desviara su ataque. La chica lloró como Sakura lo hacía, y la presencia de ese lazo que sintió cuando la vio nacer apareció dentro de él. Extendió su mano para tocarla, para saber si era un sueño o realmente su hija estaba ahí, justo en frente de él.

\- Eres tú, Sarada ¿Eres tú?- Sasuke seguía anonadado.

\- Sí- Respondió una niña asustada contra la pared.

Sasuke tenía que reaccionar rápido, era muy peligroso que el lazo se fortaleciera entre ellos, y más aún, era peligroso que su hija estuviera aquí.

-Hn, ya veo- Dijo Sasuke, con la mirada fría, aunque baja, y luego un incómodo silencio llenó la habitación. A lo pronto Naruto y una niña que parecía del clan Akimichi entraron en la torre. ¿Pero qué demonios estaba pensando ese dobe? Traer a su hija y a otra niña más a un lugar tan peligroso.

Estaba a punto de gritarle unas cuantas cosas al Séptimo Hokage cuando Sarada le dijo el por qué realmente ella estaba ahí.

-Mi mamá… ¿Ella es realmente mi mamá?- Dijo Sarada con una mirada suplicante.

Todos en la habitación se quedaron sorprendidos, hasta la pequeña Akimichi no entendía el por qué de aquella pregunta, que simplemente no tenía sentido. Sasuke recordó la nota de respuesta de Naruto:

"… _Sakura… por lo que tengo entendido, ha causado algunos problemas en tu casa dattebayo! y está un poco delicada de salud, nada que ella no pueda enfrentar con esa fuerza que tiene."_

El ninja de pelo negro se preguntó si la salud de Sakura se había debilitado por este asunto y además quería saber que líos habían ocurrido en su casa. Sasuke no era bueno para socializar, ni para entender los sentimientos de nadie, eso era seguro. Y todo lo que apunto a decirle a su hija fue- ¿Es que ha sucedido algo?-

Sarada lo miro enfurecida y chasqueó la lengua como lo hacía Sakura cuando iba a dar una de sus famosas y monstruosas golpizas. Su hija empezó a reprocharle toda su ausencia, todo el dolor que ambas, su madre y ella, sentían al no tenerlo cerca. Además le mostró una foto del grupo Taka, y se preguntaba quién era aquella ninja de cabello rojo y lentes que estaba al lado de él.

Sin duda la niña se preguntaba quién era realmente su madre, pero Sasuke filtraba muy bien la información relevante de la que realmente no tenía importancia para él y solo se quedaba con lo que realmente le interesaba. Sakura era madre de su hija, eso estaba claro, no era tan importante para él discutir de lo obvio. Lo que si le entristeció fue saber que su ausencia había hecho daño a su nueva familia. Y su viaje si estaba justificado, más de lo que todos podrían imaginar, sin duda era un gran secreto y nadie en el mundo, y menos su hija, debería saber las razones por las que él se había marchado.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo- Sasuke mintió a medias, pues su partida tenía que ver con ella también. Sin embargo era mejor que su hija terminara odiándolo a que se acercara más a él y sufra lo que él sufrió con Itachi. Entendió un poco mejor a su hermano mayor cuando dijo estas palabras. Amaba demasiado a su hija como para ponerla en el peligro más grande que Sasuke conocía, el Sharingan de ella y el de los impostores que planeabean algo mucho peor para todos.


	3. Chapter 3: El inicio

Bueno, como se los había mencionado este capítulo se desviará algo del Gaiden, pero mantiene la línea del cannon. Luego de unos capítulos más retomaré la historia, recuerden que el viaje de redención de Sasuke empezó mucho antes del Gaiden ;)

 **Author's disclaimer:** Yo no soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes de Naruto, el dueño es Masashi Kishimoto

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Memorias de Redención Cap. 3: El inicio**

-Te veré cuando vuelva-Sasuke colocó sus dedos índice y medio en el hermoso diamante de la frente de Sakura. El no sabía muy bien que había cambiado en él después de la pelea con Naruto, pero algo de lo que pensaba acerca de Sakura era diferente. La vio hermosa, molestosamente hermosa. Ella todavía quería ir con él, pero Sasuke sabía que no debía meterla en más líos; además él debía aclarar sus pensamientos, pensar que era lo que quería hacer con su vida. Fue así que emprendió su largo viaje.

Después de encontrarse con Naruto y que este le diera su banda ninja de la aldea, el se encaminó hacia pequeños pueblos de la tierra de Fuego, que sabía que habrían sido afectados por la guerra. Caminó lentamente por el bosque, todo parecía bastante pacífico, era una calma que incluso inquietaba el corazón del ninja. Será porque hace mucho que no sentía tanta paz.

De entre las sombras, el grupo Taka se apareció para hablar con el pelinegro. Los chicos le desearon buen viaje, pero lo dejaron a solas con Karin. Sasuke no sabía cómo hablar con ella y lo que ella le dijo fue algo que lo sorprendió muchísimo.

-Ella te ama… la ninja médico-Sasuke levantó su mirada, él esperaba que ella le dijera que quería acompañarlo en su viaje, tal y como Sakura lo había hecho una media hora atrás.

-hn…lo sé- Dijo Sasuke con algo de incomodidad.

-Deberías pensar bien que harás con ese sentimiento Sasuke-kun. Esa vez que la conocí, cuando curó mis heridas de tu ataque. Vi temor en tus ojos cuando estabas por lanzarle el chidori. Sin duda no tuviste la misma compasión conmigo- Karin lucía demasiado tranquila para estar hablando de temas tan dolorosos.

Ella continuó. –Yo te entiendo bien Sasuke-kun, y respeto los sentimientos que puedas albergar por esa mujer, después de todo, jamás vi a alguien llorar con tanta pureza en el corazón como ella lo hizo al salvarme la vida y jamás te vi dudar al atacar a alguien como bien ya dije. Espero no la llegues a perder, si decides estar con ella. Sabes que el tiempo cura heridas, y a veces se lleva sentimientos.- Karin no creía realmente que Sakura se pudiera olvidar de Sasuke, como ella tampoco dejaría de amarlo; pero quería alentar a que Sasuke tomara una decisión, ella sabía que si algo no soportaba Uchiha Sasuke, era perder.

-Hn. Tengo cosas que pensar Karin. – Solamente eso pudo decir Sasuke antes de decirle adiós a su ex compañera de equipo. Sin duda él no entendía bien los sentimientos de nadie en ese momento, y al parecer tampoco entendía los suyos propios.

Karin se fue con una sonrisa que denotaba paz. Sasuke no podía entenderla pero le aliviaba que la hubiera perdonado después de lo que sucedió con Danzo.

Después del bosque encontró un pequeño pueblo, la gente estaba volviendo de la guerra y a su paso veía, pequeñas casas construyéndose nuevamente. En ese momento Sasuke vió como un niño abrazaba a su padre, al parecer él había vuelto de la guerra sin rasguño alguno. Ambos, padre e hijo, lloraban desconsoladamente por el reencuentro. Una mujer detrás del niño intentaba contener las lágrimas mientras veía como su esposo abrazaba a su pequeño. Finalmente el señor alzó a su hijo y abrazó a su esposa. Ella no pudo contener el llanto más y los tres se abrazaron fuertemente. Sin duda era un cuadro hermoso de ver.

…

Sasuke pensó en su familia. Recordaba la alegría que le daba cuando su hermano llegaba de cualquier misión, y cómo su madre sonreía aliviada al saber que su hijo mayor había vuelto sano y salvo de alguna peligrosa aventura como ANBU. Las semanas que Itachi pasaba lejos de casa, eran para su madre, para Sasuke, e incluso para su padre, semanas de mucha tensión y angustia. Una vez el pelinegro vio a Mikoto Uchiha llorar silenciosamente viendo por la ventana…Itachi debería haber regresado dos días antes. Su padre, en esa misma situación, estaba más serio de lo habitual, más callado, durante esos días prefirió no salir mucho de casa.

-Mamá ¿Por qué estas llorando?- Su madre disimuló con una sonrisa calmada y le dijo algo que no tenía mucho sentido- Es que sabes que me pone triste la lluvia Sasuke.- Sasuke miró por la ventana, sin duda estaba lloviendo, pero él no veía razones para que su madre llorara por eso. Se quedó observándola un poco más y luego preguntó- ¿Cuándo llegará onii-san mamá?- Su madre, algo tensa le dijo, en unos días ya lo sabes. Seguro espera que su pequeño hermanito este entrenando para ver cuánto has mejorado con tus técnicas- Ella sonrió y se secó las lágrimas.

Esa vez no le contaron que Itachi tuvo un percance que hizo que su retorno fuera unos días después sino hasta que Itachi volvió y él lo contó todo durante la cena. Esa mañana su madre corrió al jardín y recibió a su hijo con un abrazo fuerte. Su padre salió de la comisaría para encontrar a su hijo y recibirlo, siempre serio, como era de esperarse. Sasuke por su parte se abalanzó sobre su hermano, como cada vez que volvía de misión. Itachi solo podía sonreír y veía siempre en él una sonrisa sincera cada vez que volvía a casa. Los mayores entendían los riesgos de ir a luchar por proteger la aldea mejor que él.

…

*Debe sentirse bien… ser recibido después de una misión con un abrazo y una sonrisa*

Esto pensó finalmente Sasuke al ver la escena. Desde que se convirtió en un gennin, nunca pudo sentir ese sentimiento de acogida cuando volvía de las misiones. Lo único que veía al llegar era una casa enorme y silenciosa, vacía. El intentaba mantenerla tan bonita como su mamá lo hacía cada mañana, el recordarla hacía que Sasuke se volviera cada vez más pulcro y disciplinado con las tareas del hogar. Después de limpiar y hacer algo para comer entraba a su cuarto y no pisaba el resto de la casa por el resto del día y solo salía para entrenar con el equipo 7.

…

Los primeros meses como gennin fueron muy duros para él, ya que el contraste era muy grande entre los días de misión, que estaban llenos de peleas con Naruto, sonrisas y rubores de parte Sakura y la paciencia de hermano mayor que tenía Kakashi-sensei; y los días que llegaba a casa y encontraba un silencio sepulcral. Con cada misión, por más pequeña que fuera, empezaba a ver a esos tres personajes como su nueva familia. Era un sentimiento cálido al hablar con cualquiera de ellos que lo alejaba del silencio al que estaba acostumbrado. Sin embargo, el no se daba cuenta de los lazos que estaba formando con sus compañeros de equipo.

Era extraño, pero cada vez que él llegaba a sonreír con alguna estupidez que hacía Naruto, o cuando Sakura decía que él era muy cool, se reprimía y se recordaba a sí mismo por qué tenía que hacerse más fuerte. Debía matar a su hermano mayor y lograr renacer el clan Uchiha.

…

Salió del pueblo y se adentró a otro bosque antes de llegar a Suna. Decidió que acamparía en un claro que tenía una cascada, el conocía muy bien ese lugar. La noche llegó y se dispuso a dormir, cuando escucho algo entre los árboles. Eran dos niños. Ambos estaban llorando. Sasuke se acercó algo incómodo y les preguntó que hacían a esas horas de la noche tan lejos de algún poblado. Uno de ellos se acercó y le dijo- Nuestros padres murieron en la guerra, no tenemos donde ir. – Cuando Sasuke se estaba por acercar más desenvainó su katana y dos nubes de niebla aparecieron donde estaban los niños. ¡Eran solo un justsu de transformación!


	4. Chapter 4: La debilidad de Sasuke

Seguimos con el inicio del viaje de Sasuke. Ha pasado solo un día y ya tiene un enemigo ¿De quién se tratará? Lo averiguaran en este episodio.

 **Author's disclaimer:** Yo no soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes de Naruto, el dueño es Masashi Kishimoto

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Memorias de Redención Cap. 4: La debilidad de Sasuke Uchiha**

Sasuke se hizo atrás con la katana desenvainada, cuando en vez de los dos niños aparecía un joven shinobi de ojos amarillos y contextura delgada. Tenía la piel pálida y los cabellos celestes. Sasuke no había visto a nadie igual a él antes. Llevaba unas ropas muy antiguas y formales, como una yukata ceremonial o algo así. El personaje se veía sereno, más que eso, parecía sonreir al ver a Sasuke tan tenso, ¿sería que lo conocía mejor que él?

-Tú, eres Sasuke Uchiha ¿Verdad?- La sonrisa del ninja se hacía cada vez más grande, era algo grotesca y aterradora.

-¿Quién pregunta?- Respondió Sasuke, no le importaba tener algún enfrentamiento rápido para no perder la costumbre.

-Mi nombre no es importante, sino mis intenciones, ¿no crees?. Tú, el último Uchiha vivo, debes querer todavía vengarte de la aldea que tanto daño te hizo.

Sasuke sonrió, ¿creía ese tipo que iba a poder jugar psicológicamente con él?. Sin embargo, ese oponente sabía demasiado de él al parecer.

-¿Quién te dijo algo como eso?-

-Ooooh siempre he estado buscando un aliado fuerte como tú. Al parecer, el mundo shinobi no es tan pacífico como lo quisieron ver los ojos de mis antepasados. Este mundo esta lleno de mentiras, y tú lo sabes bien ¿Verdad Sasuke?

Las intenciones de ese ninja parecían bastante confusas, no parecía saber que estaba pasando … ¡en el planeta entero! ¿No acababan de salir de una guerra de tamaño colosal? Debería saber que estábamos en tiempos de paz por el momento, o él, sabía algo más que los otros daban por alto.

-Tus intenciones no me interesan, y no pienso ayudarte. Después de todo, la guerra ya terminó.

-El tsukuyomi infinito fue activado, Sasuke, eso yo no lo puedo permitir. Y no permitiré que se corra el riesgo de que pase de nuevo. Lamentablemente tendré que destruir a todos para evitar que eso pase. Los seres humanos son tan despreciables, tan corruptos por naturaleza. No me queda más remedio.- El sujeto de cabellos claros empezó a reírse con una risa algo inmadura, algo desquiciada.

\- Eres una molestia- Dijo Sasuke antes de lanzar un Chidori por detrás. El ataque llegó al oponente, pero resultó ser solamente una marioneta. ¿Habría sido una marioneta de Suna? No hubo rastro del oponente en el lapso de media hora.

Sasuke estaría alerta de ahora en adelante. Sin embargo no pensó que fuera un oponente que Naruto o Kakashi sensei no pudiera enfrentar. No debía alarmar a nadie bajo esas circunstancias. Realmente le parecía un oponente insignificante y algo cobarde.

Sasuke se dispuso a dormir en una caverna que estaba detrás de la cascada. La conocía muy bien desde pequeño, y solía entrenar ahí. La caverna era pequeña y estrecha y solo se podía ver el agua caer al otro lado. Ya estaba acostumbrado a no tener un lugar fijo para dormir y a acampar eternamente, era su forma de vida desde hace unos buenos años. Sasuke miró hacia el agua, pensó en la familia que había visto, feliz por el reencuentro.

*Tal vez así debería haber sido mi vida, un reencuentro, una madre recibiéndome feliz al finalizar las misiones…o una amiga*

Sasuke después de eso comenzó a dormitar. Tuvo uno de sus típicos sueños, en los que vivía escenas muy fuertes de su vida.

…

-Sasuke kun. ¡Te amo tanto que ya ni puedo soportarlo! Si te quedas conmigo, solo haré que tengas días de felicidad…. Yo haría lo que fuera por ti, puedo ayudarte con tu venganza si quieres, solo no te alejes. Y si realmente tienes que irte… Solo, llévame contigo.

Sasuke paró en seco al oír estas palabras. Sabía que ella podría hacer cualquier cosa por él, pero no dejaba de pensar *Sakura, realmente este tipo de vida no es para ti, no es necesario que sufras conmigo, ni Naruto, ni Kakashi sensei, yo estoy escogiendo este camino por mi cuenta y debo andarlo solo* Realmente no sabía que decirle, hasta que, dentro de sus memorias, recordó que podría hacer que Sakura se fuera.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta con una expresión fría y dijo -Sakura… aún sigues siendo una molestia.

No la había visto bien antes, pero ahora podía ver como de sus ojos brotaban muchas lágrimas. Su desesperación era tal, que se podía ver no solo en su mirada, sino en su posición corporal.

*Sakura, ¿Por qué tienes que hacer esto tan difícil? Más bien los otros dos no están aquí contigo.* Pensó Sasuke con algo de dolor, mientras se daba la vuelta y seguía caminando.

-¡Sasuke no te vayas! Si lo haces gritaré y … -

*Tengo que hacer algo, no puede entrometerse tanto. Está sufriendo por mi causa. Naruto también lo hará... No es posible que esté por hacer esto*

Sasuke se colocó en menos de un segundo detrás de Sakura y, esperando que ella no se acordara de estas palabras, le digo algo que sólo él entendía bien. La amistad que se formó entre los tres si había llegado a ablandar su corazón.

-Sakura, gracias por todo- Sasuke sintió como Sakura se estremecía al escuchar esto. El sabía perfectamente que tenía que hacer para lograr sus cometidos, para ser más fuerte. Debía matar sus sentimientos. Matarlos a ellos. Tal vez dudó mucho, tal vez las palabras se hubieran esfumado de la memoria de Sakura si el hubiera dudado menos tiempo y le hubiera dado el golpe al instante. Pero simplemente no pudo.

*Aún, soy demasiado débil, Itachi, pero eso cambiará*

Después de pensar eso, le dio un golpe a Sakura en la nuca, para desmayarla. Ella no dijo ninguna sola palabra después del golpe; pero Sasuke podía adivinar fácilmente que era lo que ella estaba pensando. Tantas cosas le dijo esa noche. Tanto amor, tanta locura, tanta obsesión sentía esa niña por él. ¿Y él?… pues él no sabía cómo verla, no quería sentir nada, sentir era para los débiles.

Sasuke la agarró para que Sakura no se lastimara y la llevó a la banca de piedra donde habían charlado por primera vez. Cuando él le dijo por primera vez que ella era una molestia. Nunca olvidaría ese día, puesto que fue la primera vez que le decía a alguien que realmente se sentía solo, a su modo frío y torpe, pero era algo de él.

La dejó en el banco, echada cómodamente, todavía se veían las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

*¿Qué estarás pensando?*

Se quedó viéndola un rato y recordó cada gesto, cada misión, cada paliza que daba a Naruto. Recordó todo. Ya tendría tiempo para pensar en Kakashi sensei y Naruto; pero Sasuke sabía que era el momento para pensar sólo en ella.

*Es como decir adiós…supongo*

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y emprendió el viaje en busca de Orochimaru. Cada noche de luna llena recordaría la silueta de Sakura echada en el banco, con las lágrimas en los ojos y también recordaría las promesas que ella le había hecho sobre un futuro feliz.

…

Sasuke despertó pensativo. No es que no haya tenido ese sueño antes, solo que, esta vez, había algo distinto en este. Sería tal vez porque no veía en su sueño a una Sakura Haruno pequeña y débil, sino que además tenía un diamante azul en la frente. El, por otra parte, no tenía un brazo y lo que buscaba en el sueño no era una venganza, sino entender.

-Sakura… ¿En qué estarás pensando?- Alcanzó a decir en voz baja.

Los sentimientos que eran vistos en el pasado por Sasuke como una debilidad, ahora eran su mayor necesidad, eso él lo entendía bien. ¿Qué llegaría a pasar si se permitiera sentir?


	5. Chapter 5: El equipo 7

Muchas gracias por los reviews. La historia de Sasuke es algo que también me llamó mucho la atención y quisiera que Kishimoto pudiera hacer un Sasuke Hidden o algo así. Pero mientras esperamos… xD

Ha habido muchas ideas rondando por mi cabeza y es tiempo de volver a la línea Gaiden. Antes de que salga el siguiente capítulo del manga. Pienso hacer unos cuantos flashbacks más pero en momentos clave del viaje de Sasuke.

Bueno espero que disfruten del capítulo de hoy.

 **Author's disclaimer:** Yo no soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes de Naruto, el dueño es Masashi Kishimoto

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Memorias de Redención Cap. 5: El equipo 7**

Sasuke estaba con la amiga de Sarada en la torre, mientras Naruto intentaba hablar con su hija, la cual había salido furiosa de la habitación. La pequeña Akimichi le ofreció una bolsa de papas fritas en recompensa si arreglaba las cosas con Sarada.

*Cómo si eso fuera así de simple. Eres tan inocente como tu padre*

De repente, Sasuke sintió la presencia del kamui llegar a las inmediaciones de la torre. Le dijo a Chochou- Quédate aquí- Y Sasuke salió al encuentro de los nuevos enemigos. Pudo ver al chico de cabellos blancos que lo había atacado la otra vez, pero no estaba solo. A su lado estaba un hombre lleno de Sharingan implantados en su cabeza y brazos, como Danzou. Sasuke buscó a Sarada de reojo, ella estaba siendo protegida por Naruto, luego de esto se dedicó completamente al oponente y sus miradas se cruzaron.

El oponente le lanzó un montón de cuchillas a Sasuke cosa que el pelinegro evadió con maestría. Sasuke sabía que eso solo podría ser una distracción. De repente, salió de un kamui un chico de cabello blanco con sharingan.

-Shin, muéstrale que somos capaces de hacer con los traidores- Dijo el tipo con los Sharingan implantados.

-Sí, Padre- Dijo Shin, activando el Mangekyo Sharingan. A Sasuke esto no le pareció gran sorpresa, sin embargo tendría que ponerse serio.

Sasuke recordó a Danzo, en ese tiempo explotó sus habilidades con él hasta matarlo; pero este tipo sería mucho más difícil de lidiar. Sasuke activó el Mangekyo Sharingan también y, sin decir nada, lanzó Amaterasu contra Shin.

Este Shin se llenó de llamas negras que lo empezaron a consumir. Fue bastante fácil, demasiado para alguien que ostentaba el Mangekyo Sharingan. Sin embargo, Shin empezó a reir. Sasuke salió del Genjutsu rápidamente. No se había dado cuenta de nada pero el tipo de los Sharingans lo había puesto en un fuerte genjutsu mientras Shin se acercaba a Sarada. Naruto evadía los ataques de Shin con las colas de Kurama. Su hija, solo gritaba-¡Papá!-.

-¡Sasuke! Yo me encargaré de este, tú concéntrate. – Gritó Naruto poniéndose en modo Sannin para comenzar los ataques, dejó al chakra de Kurama cuidando a Sarada, mientras el preparaba su Rasengan.

-Hn-Asintió Sasuke. Por su parte, no sabía cómo habría de enfrentar a tal oponente. Era más de lo que temía, y solo lo había visto unos minutos. Se estaba preparando para la gran batalla con su Susanoo cuando de la mano de este villano, apareció un Kamui que expulsaba a muchos clones de Shin al campo de batalla.

Sasuke ya se lo esperaba, pero no sabía cómo lidiar con esto. Los clones corrieron en varias direcciones, dispersándose y rodeando la torre. Uno de ellos iba hacia Sarada. Si bien el chakra de Kurama intentaba evadir todos los ataques, con tantos enemigos no podría resistir y al final dejaría a Sarada descubierta.

De repente una voz estremeció a Sasuke.

-¡DEJA A MI HIJA EN PAZ….SHANNARO!- Era Sakura, había ido por su hija y por su pequeña amiga Akimichi, la cual seguía comiendo papas despreocupada por todo lo que pasaba afuera.

Sakura, con la monstruosa fuerza que tenía, había derrotado al clon con un par de golpes. El ya sabía de las cosas que había logrado durante su ausencia, pero jamás había visto a su esposa con tanta fuerza y determinación desde la Gran Guerra Shinobi. Sakura entró al chakra de Kurama y se reunió con su hija, la cual estaba anonadada con el poder de su madre.

-Hey! Sasuke kun. ¡Qué bueno que hayas visto a nuestra hija!- Sonrió Sakura con una mirada de batalla.

-Sakura, tal vez no es el mejor momento para nuestro reencuentro, primero terminemos esto. – Sasuke sonrió mientras se disponía a enfrentar a su enemigo.

-Hai- Gritó Sakura

-Hai Sakura chan, Sasuke!- Gritó Naruto con una voz jovial.

Sasuke entendía bien los sentimientos de los tres compañeros de equipo. Estaba dicho y hecho.

Los días del equipo siete estaban por volver.


	6. Chapter 6: Una pelea después de tanto

Después del capítulo de NARUTO GAIDEN 700+6 las cosas se pondrán interesantes. Me alegra saber que chouchou se quedo comiendo papas fritas dentro la torre y que Sakura hizo su entrada triunfal. El capítulo de hoy hablará sobre como yo me imaginaba la pelea y bueno, para hacer algo más Gaiden el capítulo y descubrir algo de los sentimientos de Sasuke… tendremos dos capítulos el día de hoy.

Disfrutenlos! Y gracias por los reviews!

 **Author's disclaimer:** Yo no soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes de Naruto, el dueño es Masashi Kishimoto

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Memorias de Redención Cap. 6: Una pelea después de tanto.**

Hai- Dijo Sakura a su esposo

-Hai, Sakura chan, Sasuke- Dijo Naruto en su tono jovial

\- Así que esta es tu esposa… La legendaria kunoichi médico. Sakura Haruno. Más bien solo le envié un muñeco de prueba. Ahora le enviaré al verdadero. Shin, encárgate de la dama- Dijo el hombre de los muchos Sharingans a su hijo Shin, el verdadero al parecer.

Los demás Shin desaparecieron, al parecer solo eran clones de sombra, y entre el humo producido por esta desaparición, Shin se acercó a Sakura y a Sarada. – No te preocupes Sasuke-kun, yo me encargo- Dijo Sakura decidida a machacar al sujeto que quería atacar a su hija. Siempre con una voz fiera, desafiante.

Naruto por su parte, estaba encargándose del pequeño bijuu de madera que andaba rondando por ahí y expulsaba cosas con el kamui.- Este es mío- Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

Sasuke sabía que debía enfrentarse al hombre de los muchos Sharingans. – Bien, acabemos contigo- Dijo Sasuke muy confiado-. En ese instante despertó a su Susanoo en una forma básica, que no presentaba piel ni armadura.

-Impresionante. Lamento tener que decepcionarte Uchiha Sasuke.- El villano no parecía muy impresionado, sino mas bien algo aliviado. Esto hizo que Sasuke se asustara un poco, pero no hizo que cambiara su semblante desafiante de siempre.- Este es el poder de mis ojos, el poder de Shin Uchiha- Dijo el villano, que al parecer se llamaba igual que los pequeños Uchihas que manejaba, e hizo aparecer un montón de cuchillas con los kamui que salian de sus ojos. Todas se dirigían hacia todas partes. Sasuke pudo evitarlas con facilidad aunque por la desconcentración el Susanoo desapareció, pero no se dio cuenta a tiempo que las cuchillas se dirigían a todos los que estaban en el campo de batalla.

*No, Sakura… Sarada* Pensó Sasuke con algo de temor y voló hacia donde ellas estaban para desviar las cuchillas con su katana. Ambas, madre e hija, se sorprendieron ya que no vieron venir las cuchillas ya que estaban distraídas con el Shin menor. Por su parte, Naruto pudo evitar las cuchillas aunque estas eran tragadas por el kamui del mini bijuu y escupidas por otras partes del espacio. – Bastardo, eso no es suficiente contra mí- Dijo Naruto, sintiendo algo de fatiga ya al solo poder esquivar tantos ataques.

Sasuke vio a su esposa e hija seriamente, las revisó de manera muy rápida para ver si estaban bien. Sakura sonrío y su mirada parecía confirmar que él podía seguir concentrándose en su oponente. Al ver esto Sasuke volvió a la batalla. Esta vez, su Susanoo tenía una katana y la utilizó contra el Shin mayor, lo cual le provocó una gran herida en su estó én aprovechó el momento para lanzar un Amaterasu sobre él, no había que subestimarlo. El tenía que ser eliminado, aunque primero él hubiera querido hacerle unas preguntas.

Pero a pesar de esa herida, el villano pudo bloquear el amaterasu con sus Sharingan. Y no solo eso, sino que lanzó las llamas negras en dirección a Sasuke, logrando que el Susanoo se viera afectado. A esto Sasuke pensó que ya estaba en problemas. Las llamas podrían llegar a él sino desactivaba el Susanoo, pero por otra parte, desactivarlo sería como darle entradas al oponente para que puedan atacarlo. Decidió hacer lo primero, y como era de esperarse, Shin Uchiha aprovechó el momento para atacarlo.

…

Seguían en el campo de batalla, cuando el villano decidió lanzar de nuevo un montón de cuchillas con sus kamui. Sasuke sonrió y dijo- No vas a vencerme con el mismo truco ¿sabes? Sasuke evadió nuevamente las cuchillas y se acercó a darle un golpe final a Shin con su katana. Lo que no esperó Sasuke fue que de repente, Shin le arrebató la katana con un poder parecido al de Pain y la lanzó contra las chicas Uchiha.

Sasuke no sabía cómo reaccionar. Se dio la vuelta, era demasiado tarde. Yacían las dos, Sarada y Sakura, en el piso. Sakura intentando sanar a su hija con la poca fuerza que tenía. Sasuke abrió sus ojos y miró horrorizado la escena.- Sakura!- Gritó desesperado y corrió hacia ellas.

*No, no puede ser… no otra vez* Pensaba Sasuke para sus adentros.

Cuando llegó hacia ellas, Sarada estaba desmayada y Sakura le ofreció una tierna sonrisa. –Sakura, usa tu ninjutsu medico en ti, Sarada estará bien, lo sabes ya la trataste un poco, por favor. – Sakura lo miro con tristeza, tenía sangre corriendo por sus labios y dijo débilmente- Sasuke kun, no la dejaré hasta que esté totalmente bien y lo sabes… después de todo, es nuestra niña.

-¡No! Deja de ser una molestia, y haz lo que te digo.- Sasuke miraba horrorizado el cuerpo de su esposa, desgarrado, por su propia katana. No sabía qué hacer.

Algo le agarró el hombro, se dio la vuelta. Era Itachi, lo miraba con una cara de decepción y tristeza y solo le alcanzó a decir- Volviste a perder a lo que más amabas, y todo por una misión. Eso no era lo que esperaba de ti, hermanito.

-No es así, Itachi tienes que hacer algo… ¿Itachi? … Bastardo! Te mataré!

…..

Sasuke escapó del Genjutsu, jamás había estado tan molesto y lleno de ira desde hace años, pero esto fue el colmo. Buscó a su oponente. Al parecer Naruto y Sakura se habían encargado parcialmente de él, aprovechando su herida en el estómago. Sakura empezó a dar golpes al enemigo, de esos que solo podría sobrevivir Tsunade. Naruto alejó a Sarada de todo, mientras ponía chakra de kyubii en la torre y alrededores, para proteger a la Akimichi también.

*¿Dónde está el mini bijuu?* Pensó Sasuke al analizar la situación.

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de retirarnos- Dijo el bijuu acercando a un malherido Shin hijo y a su padre inconsciente, pero también agarrando a Sakura.- La tomaremos prestada, sus habilidades serán muy favorables a nuestra causa-. El bijuu usó el kamui y Sakura alcanzó a gritar.

-Sarada, es mi culpa, debería haberte dicho las cosas propiamente, tranquila ¿sí?

-¡Mamá!- Sasuke vió como su hija miraba horrorizada como su madre se encerraba en una espiral de aire.

-No, es mi culpa, por donde lo pienses Sakura, pero para mí…- Alcanzó decir Sasuke antes de que el kamui se desvaneciera, llevándose con él a los tres oponentes y a Sakura Uchiha.


	7. Chapter 7: Sasuke The last

Bueno como prometí hoy hay dos capítulos. Será algo cómico ya se imaginarán de qué se trata. Espero les guste y pronto un flashback muy relacionado.

 **Author's disclaimer:** Yo no soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes de Naruto, el dueño es Masashi Kishimoto

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Capítulo 7: Sasuke: The last.**

 _-No, es mi culpa, por donde lo pienses Sakura, pero para mí…- Alcanzó decir Sasuke antes de que el kamui se desvaneciera, llevándose con él a los tres oponentes y a Sakura Uchiha._

-Patéticos, eso es lo que fuimos- Dijo Naruto entristecido. Sarada no dejaba de mirar al piso, estaba tranquila, tal vez pensando que debía obedecer a lo que dijo su madre. Por su parte, Sasuke seguía con el semblante serio y calmado, aunque por dentro estaba viviendo una pesadilla.

Chouchou salió de la torre, tranquila, como si todo ese alboroto de afuera solo fuese parte del enojo de Sarada y dijo- ¿Ya se calmó Sarada? Sí que es un caso de lidiar cuando está enfadada.

Sasuke no podía creer lo que esa chica estaba diciendo. Miró hacia su hija, seguía mirando al piso, conteniendo las lágrimas. En ese momento Sasuke tomó una decisión que podría cambiar como habían estado las cosas desde que se fue.

-Bien, tenemos que ir por tu madre, todos, no te dejaré volver a la aldea sola, tampoco a tu amiga... tu amiga…-

-Chouchou Akimichi- Alcanzó a decir Sarada con un hilo de voz.

\- Exacto, ambas, vendrán con nosotras, ¿estás de acuerdo Hokage sama?- Preguntó a Naruto con una mirada nerviosa.

\- Sí, por eso las traje hasta aquí en primer lugar, Sasuke.

\- ¿A que te refieres?- Dijo Sasuke un tanto confundido. A lo que la Akimichi respondió.

-Nos atacó un chico llamado Shin Uchiha, creo que quería raptarme, aunque dijo a Sarada que fuera con ella para que yo vaya a rescatarla, en eso apareció el séptimo y nos salvó- A Chouchou le brillaban los ojos de emoción al recordar el momento, mientras Naruto se rascaba la cabeza sonriendo con algo de incomodidad.

-¿Por qué tenemos que ir a buscar a la mamá de Sarada? Que yo sepa se desmayó y estaba inconsciente en el hospital-

*Bien, la niña es detallista, ¿ahora que le decimos?* Pensó Sasuke con una cara de molestia.

Naruto sin embargo, supo que decir- Nos llegó una águila de Sakura diciendo que partió hacia una misión parecida a la nuestra y que deberíamos encontrarnos con ella, ya esta bien Chouchou, sabes cómo es ella, muy fuerte.

-Sí, recuerdo como pone inconsciente a mi papá para ponerle inyecciones- Dijo Chouchou muy avergonzada de su padre.

-¿Y cómo se supone que la encontraremos?- Dijo Sarada, un poco más tranquila pero con una seriedad fría como la de Sasuke. Sasuke pudo ver que ella estaba sufriendo como él, le recordó a como era el pelinegro cuando perdió a su familia. Un Uchiha pierde la cabeza cuando pierde a alguien querido, de eso no había duda.

\- La encontraremos tranquila, después de todo la conozco mejor que nadie- Dijo Sasuke, y luego añadió- También, si estamos en este camino, tendré que enseñarte algunas cosas Sarada. Tienes que poder protegerte por si algo pasa así que te entrenaré- Sasuke miró a su hija con una mirada autoritaria, pero no tan fría como se hubiera esperado de él. – Ahora vamos en camino, conozco algunos escondites cerca, no creo que hayan ido muy lejos con las heridas que tenían esos dos.

Tanto Naruto y Sarada asintieron y Chouchou prefirió no preguntar a que se referían con los heridos. Empezaron a caminar por el bosque hasta que llegó la noche y tuvieron que parar para descansar, además que Chouchou ya estaba molida y no podía dar un paso más.

Sarada se veía impaciente, a lo que Naruto agregó- Tranquila, Sarada, tu madre es muy fuerte, estará bien, no es la primera vez que pasan cosas así, ¿verdad Sasuke kun?

-Hn- Dijo Sasuke, que también estaba impaciente aunque no lo pareciera.

Chouchou se hechó y estaba lista para un cuento para dormir al parecer, pues empezó a decir. Yo conozco la historia de cómo se conocieron y se enamoraron Hokage sama y Hinata sama. Me imagino que usted tuvo una historia parecida ¿verdad? ¡Cuéntenosla! Las historias de amor son tan buenas para antes de dormir.

*Ni de broma, ni de broma* Pensó Sasuke al escuchar eso, se puso más incomodo de lo usual y Naruto aprovechó eso.

\- Bueno- Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa maliciosa, no es una historia tan romántica como la mía claro está, ya Sasuke no fue muy romántico nunca- Sarada levantó la mirada con algo de intriga. Sasuke vio a su hija y no podía permitirse perder contra Naruto frente a ella, así que dijo.

-Claro que no fue como la tuya, fue mejor- Sarada estaba sonriendo y se veía muy emocionada por escuchar la historia, después de todo, ella había venido hasta aquí para saber sobre el pasado de sus padres y su matrimonio.

-Bien, es algo largo de contar. Tu mamá, siempre estuvo enamorada de mí, tal como Hinata siempre estuvo enamorada de Naruto. Nosotros fuimos compañeros de equipo junto con el actual Hokage y nuestro sensei fue el Rokudaime Hokage, Kakashi Hatake.

\- ¡Lo estas arruinando! Dijo Chouchou, mientras Sasuke contenía la respiración al ser interrumpido, dinos, ¿cómo te enamoraste tu de ella? ¿Qué viste en ella que te dejó perdidamente enamorado?

*Pequeña insistente*

-Sí papá, cuéntanos eso. Mamá dice que después de la guerra te fuiste a ver el mundo. Pero no cuenta cómo y cuándo regresaste por ella.- Dijo Sarada con algo de ansiedad.

Naruto no podía evitar reir en vos baja, la historia de amor de esos dos era para nada romántica aunque forzó a Sasuke a mostrar lo mejor de sí, cosas que a Sasuke Uchiha le da vergüenza demostrar.

-Hm, bien, yo me fui a ver el mundo, y estuve dos años lejos de la aldea, aunque volvía a veces para ver cómo estaban las cosas, si es que había algún problema. Claro que no me dejaba ver por los demás. Solo una vez con Kakashi sensei. Después de una pelea que tuvo tu madre por causa mía, decidí que ya era momento de regresar. Ella estaba volviendo de esa misión, y aunque no necesito mi ayuda por ser muy fuerte y capaz, estaba un tanto preocupado por ella.

-Ooooh así que no solo Sakura saca lo mejor de ti, sino tambien Sarada- Dijo Naruto al ver que su amigo se estaba abriendo tan fácilmente. Naruto guiñó a Sarada y ella sonrió muy contenta por eso.

-Callate… Molestas.-Dijo Sasuke. - Bien, yo volví a la aldea unos días después y mientras Sakura estaba en el hospital, me encontré con Naruto. El me dijo que ella salía de su turno a las 6 30 de la tarde y que estaría feliz de verme. A esa hora, yo estaba en el camino que daba a las puertas de la aldea. Y la vi sentada en una banca… que es muy importante para ella

-Hmmmm—Dijo Naruto insinuante-

\- Bien, para nosotros. -

 _ *****_ Me las pagarás caro te lo digo Dobe*

\- Ella estaba con los ojos cerrados y dijo… Okaeri Sasuke kun. Yo, sabía que no me había sentido, solo era algo que ella quería decir pensando que era un sueño tal vez. Yo en silencio, solo pude pensar Tadaima Sakura.

Me acerqué a ella. Y se lo dije.- Tadaima Sakura- Ella abrió los ojos y se sobresaltó, yo, no pude evitar sonreír, debía admitir que…que…

-La extrañaste-Dijo Naruto otra vez sonriendo-

-Hm- Asintió Sasuke, algo molesto- Ahora no me interrumpas.- Tu madre me abrazó y yo simplemente le devolví el abrazo. Y bueno … ahí empezamos a salir y lo demás ya lo saben.

¿QUEEEEEE? – Grito Chouchou- Esa fue la peor historia de amor que escuche en mi vida. ¡Al menos mi padre conquistó a mamá con muuuuuchos postres!

-En realidad la historia no termina ahí chicas- Dijo el rubio sonriendo maliciosamente otra vez. Sarada se encontraba expectante pero algo calmada, al parecer.

\- No es momento para eso, tienen que descansar, Sarada espero todas tus energías en el entrenamiento de mañana.

Sarada lo miró algo confundida, pero con una sonrisa.- Sí papá, Chouchou, mejor vamos a dormir.

Al parecer su hija estaba entendiendo que él no era muy bueno con los sentimientos. Al menos con demostrarlos.

*Sakura… ¿Dónde estás?* Pensó Sasuke mientras veía como su hija se dormía en la bolsa de dormir al lado de él. Se veía tranquila, con una sonrisa inconfundible con la forma de los ojos exacta, y con la frente característica.

*Sarada…Eres tan parecida a Sakura*


	8. Chapter 8: ¿Por qué, flores de cerezo?

Algunas personas están hablando sobre la verdadera madre de Sarada y que esta se revelará en el capítulo que saldrá dentro de unas horas. Bueno, mientras Kishi sensei ve el mundo arder hasta mañana, seguimos con la historia Sasusaku. Ahora toca un flashback importante en el viaje de Sasuke, es algo largo pero disfruté mucho escribiéndolo. Espero les guste :D

 **Author's disclaimer:** Yo no soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes de Naruto, el dueño es Masashi Kishimoto

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Capítulo 8: ¿Por qué, flores de cerezo?**

 _Sasuke veía a su hija dormir, algo más tranquila, mientras él pensaba._

 _*Sarada…Eres tan parecida a Sakura*_

Luego se puso a pensar en todo el alboroto que armaron Chouchou y Naruto esa noche, solo para saber cómo era que él se había enamorado de Sakura. Lamentaba haberle mentido a su hija, pero era su secreto, ni siquiera Sakura sabía que había hecho que el cambiara de opinión realmente.

…

Era otro día en el viaje de Sasuke Uchiha, ya había pasado por los alrededores de Suna y ahora estaba partiendo hacia los pueblos cercanos a la aldea de la niebla. En su camino, Sasuke ayudaba a algunas personas que veía reconstruyendo sus casas y a cambio de eso, los aldeanos le daban algo de comida. El mundo si que había cambiado en comparación a lo que él veía antes de la guerra. ¿O sería que él había cambiado su forma de ver el mundo? No lo sabía del todo, pero sentía, con esos 6 meses de viaje, que el peso en su pecho iba aligerándose y él se sentía mucho más calmado.

Estaba llegando a una pequeña aldea al sur de la aldea de la niebla. No era una aldea Shinobi y la gente parecía que se dedicaba al comercio.

*Será un buen lugar para detenerse y comer algo*

El pelinegro entró a un pequeño puesto de comida parecido a Ichiraku's, aunque aquí vendían más cosas que solo ramen. Sasuke pidió una sopa de miso y arroz ya que era temprano y le gustaba desayunar de esa manera, como lo hacían en su casa.

-Aquí tiene su orden- Dijo un joven sonriente.

-Hm- Dijo Sasuke en tono tranquilo y se dispuso a comer.

De repente sintió que un niño se sentaba a su lado y hablaba con el dueño de la tienda como si fuera su gran amigo

-Hitoshi –san! Lo de siempre por favor! – Sasuke miró de reojo, era un chico pobre, lleno de energía y le hacía mucho recuerdo a Naruto.

\- Kazuya, bienvenido, aquí está tu tamagoyaki y tempura. Siempre te estamos esperando-. Dijo Hitoshi san.

*Sin duda es un pequeño Naruto* Pensó Sasuke.

-¡Oooooooooi! ¿Y tu quien eres Nii-san? Te ves muy rudo y fuerte. ¿Verdad Hitoshi?- Grito el niño haciendo que Sasuke pusiera una cara de molestia. El pobre Hitoshi-san se puso un poco nervioso y no sabía que responder. Sasuke le daba algo de miedo.

-Kazuya chan, no molestes al joven. Es un viajero, solamente-. Alcanzó a decir el dueño de la tienda.

Sasuke sintió una mirada penetrante hacia él. Suspiró, tendría que devolverle la mirada al niño, o entablar alguna pequeña conversación, ya era inevitable. Pero, cuando se dio la vuelta y vio al niño a los ojos, vio unas pequeñas esmeraldas iluminadas que se fijaban solo en él. El niño tenía ojos verdes como los de Sakura y lo miraba con esa admiración con la que lo miraba su compañera de equipo cuando eran solamente niños.

-Nii-san, ¿Viajas mucho? ¡Debe ser increíble! Mi nombre es Taku Kazuya, y, ¡me encantaría viajar por el mundo también y conocer todo lo que pueda! Me propongo ser el más grande explorador en el mundo. – Dijo el niño mostrando su sonrisa de niño, iluminada con los sueños de su corazón.

-Jajaja Kazuya, sabes que no debes salir de la aldea estando tu solo, señor, lamento las molestias, Kazuya es muy Hitoshi-san, a lo que Sasuke respondió.

-No es una molestia, me recuerdas mucho a dos amigos que tengo. Dime más-. Sasuke vió como la cara de Kazuya se iluminaba. Los ojos esmeralda volvieron a brillar, y Sasuke sintió un recuerdo cálido en su corazón; pero no podía definirlo, solo recordaba a Sakura.

-Nii-san, si tienes tiempo quiero mostrarte algunos de mis nuevos descubrimientos. Ya comencé a encontrar lugares fantásticos cerca, así no tengo problemas con Hitoshi-san-. El niño miró de reojo al joven de la tienda y este soltó una risa sincera de conformación.-Ay Kazuya, eres imposible-.

*Naruto en actitud, ojos de Sakura. ¿Qué más tendrá este niño?*

Sasuke ya estaba algo intrigado, algo en Kazuya le hacía recordar buenos tiempos.

-Ne- Nii-san, di que si! Dijo el niño, otra vez viéndolo de forma insistente.

-Hn, de acuerdo, mañana tengo que irme así que hoy te acompañaré-. Dijo Sasuke con un tono serio, pero el niño era el chico más feliz del mundo en ese momento.

-Bien, en ese caso sígueme-. El pequeño empezó a correr saliendo disparado de la tienda. Sasuke por su parte, camino de manera rápida.

*Niño hiperactivo ¿ha?*

Pararon en un pequeño callejón, el cual estaba oscuro y solo se veía una pequeña puerta al costado. Al parecer nadie se acercaba a ese lugar. Sasuke no estaba tan impresionado por eso, pero el niño le mostraría algo que seguro que era impresionante, al menos para Sasuke. El niño entró por la puerta de madera vieja y se escuchó el grito de este.

-Ba-chan! Traje un amigo. Quiere conocer mis descubrimientos. Por eso lo traje aquí-. Sasuke cruzó por la puerta y vio una señora mayor, que al parecer manejaba una tienda de objetos raros. Del techo colgaban kunais, shurikens y todo tipo de armas ninja, pero también cosas muy delicadas se encontraban en los estantes como especias, sedas, adornos y vasijas antiguas.

-Bienvenido, espero que el pequeño Kazuya no le este causando problemas-. Dijo la señora sonriendo nerviosamente.

-No, todo está tranquilo. Permiso-. Era una tienda bastante interesante, había todo tipo de cosas. Incluso vio un frasco con piel de serpiente blanca, la cual, según las historias, daba eterna juventud.

-Eh Nii-san, aquí hay algo para cada persona. Y ba-chan solo vende las cosas a personas que están destinadas a esos objetos. Impresionante ¿Ne?-. Dijo el chico con un tono de soberbia y orgullo.

-Bueno, Kazuya tiene razón en eso. Solo vendo cosas a personas viendo que es lo que realmente necesitan. Usted está buscando algo muy importante, algo de si mismo que perdió hace mucho tiempo. Su corazón-.

Tanto Kazuya como Sasuke se quedaron en silencio. Kazuya estaba un poco confundido pero Sasuke se mantenía serio. Empezó a interesarle lo que ella tuviera que decir, aunque a Sasuke no le importaban mucho esas supersticiones ni ese tipo de cosas.

-Bien y, hay algo en la tienda que me pueda recomendar- Dijo Sasuke siguiendo la corriente un poco.

La señora, quien tenía unos lentes delgados, se los arregló y miró a Sasuke más detenidamente. Mientras tanto, Kazuya esperaba intrigado por lo que le daría la dueña de esa tienda.

-Sakura-. Dijo mientras sonreía amablemente. –Espéreme un momento-. Dijo mientras iba a la parte posterior de la tienda.

*¿Cómo? ¿Qué está diciendo?* Sasuke abrió los ojos un poco ante la impresión.

-¿Eso te dice algo?-dijo Kazuya- Me gusta ver las reacciones de los clientes cuando ba-chan descubre que necesitan, pero tú eres demasiado inexpresivo.

-Esperemos a ver que trae, no seas impaciente-. Dijo Sasuke, aún con semblante calmado.

La señora llevaba dos cosas consigo. Una era un poncho con plumas y en la otra mano llevaba una caja pequeña.

-Bueno, primeramente, no le puedo dar lo que necesita exactamente, pero, se que estas dos cosas las usará bien y le serán de mucha ayuda. Un poncho, porque no será solo medio año el que viajes, sino que pasará mucho antes de que pienses en regresar donde tu corazón está. Y la segunda cosa, está contenida en esta caja. Ábrela cuando descubras que es lo que tu corazón está buscando. No te lo puedo decir, pero se que este encuentro no es una casualidad, este objeto está hace mucho en esta tienda, y jamás se lo daría a alguien a menos que se lo mereciera-.

Sasuke pensó que el poncho no era mala idea y la pequeña caja no tendría que ser una molestia, pero… *Por qué dijo Sakura*

-Entiendo, llevaré los dos objetos. Y la palabra Sakura. ¿Tiene algún significado?- Dijo Sasuke algo más intrigado.

-Ah ¿Yo dije eso? Tal vez es porque es primavera. Mi memoria ya no es tan fuerte como antes-. La señora tenía una sonrisa algo sospechosa, pero muy inocente. Kazuya sonrió hacia un lado, sabía que significaba eso.

Ya habiendo pagado todo, Sasuke se desipidió muy formalmente de la señora y le dio las gracias. Kazuya estaba muy feliz de haber tenido la oportunidad de haberle mostrado al viajero algo tan importante.

-Bueno, nii-san, ¿quieres ir a comer algo increíble? Solo hay en esta época del año así que estas de suerte.

-¿No tienes que ir a casa a almorzar?- Dijo Sasuke, apenas recordando que le había prometido al niño acompañarlo todo el día.

-Mis padres viajan mucho para traer mercadería, y no están ahora, así que no hay problema con que no vaya a casa a comer-. Dijo el niño con un tono algo rebelde.

-Hm, llévame.

Otra vez Kazuya salió corriendo y Sasuke esta vez lo tuvo que seguir al mismo paso, pero primero guardó el poncho y la cajita dentro de su morral. Llegaron a un puerto, al este de la aldea. Ahí debía llegar toda la mercadería. Entraron a otro puesto algo invisible para la gente, la cual estaba más ocupada con su cargamento y las cosas que tenía que vender como para pensar en comer algo ahí.

-Ling-chan, he venido con un amigo. Dijo Kazuya de forma alegre. – Nii-san, ella te gustará es muy bonita. Salió al recibidor una chica delgada y de cabello negro largo. Piel clara y ojos algo rasgados. Sin duda era muy bonita. Pero a Sasuke nunca le habían interesado mucho esas cosas de romance y gustos de ese tipo así que no le dio importancia.

-Bienvenidos, ¿Qué se servirán?- Dijo con una voz cálida y tierna.

-Ling-chan, dos especiales- Kazuya parecía todo un hombrecito con ese tono rebelde. Daba algo de gracia.

\- Muy bien, ya vuelvo- La chica desapareció en ese instante y Kazuya no pudo evitar preguntarle a Sasuke- ¿Y bien? Es muy linda ¿no? Algún día me casaré con ella y la llevaré por el mundo.

-Hm- Musitó Sasuke algo distraído.

-Nii-san, no te he preguntado tu nombre. Dímelo por favor-

-Sasuke- Dijo el ninja pelinegro mirando la tierna mirada del niño.

-Sasuke nii-san, no te veo expresar nada, ni con una mujer tan bonita. ¿Será que realmente no tienes emociones? ¿O tienes una novia esperándote?

El niño se veía muy interesado al hacer esa última pregunta. Sasuke pensó en si alguien lo estaría esperando. No había duda, esa era Sakura.

-No, no tengo novia, porque estoy en un viaje muy importante. Lo escuchaste de la señora de la tienda-.

-Sí, lo escuché, pero estas buscando tu corazón y eso significa que buscas novia ¿verdad?- Dijo Kazuya con la misma cara de confusión que tenía Naruto a veces.

*No necesariamente, el corazón no solo está con el amor de pareja, también está en…* Pensó Sasuke en el momento que Ling llegaba con los pedidos.

-Aquí tienen disfrútenlos-. Dijo la chica. Sasuke agradeció y miró hacia su plato. Era jengibre rosa, con tempura, arroz y un bollo de carne chino. A Sasuke no le desagradaba, pero, tampoco le parecía algo increíble, como se lo habían prometido.

-Sasuke nii-san, deja el bollo para el final. Se lo que te digo. – Dijo Kazuya comiendo tranquila y felizmente.

*Bueno, este niño tiene más modales que Naruto en la mesa, en eso se parece a Sakura*

Comieron tranquilos hasta que llegó la hora de comer el bollo de carne. Sasuke lo abrió y encontró un aroma muy dulce, muy fresco. A él no le gustaba lo dulce pero ese aroma sí. Probó el bollo y tenía una esencia diferente, era bastante apetecible, no había que mentir. Pero, Sasuke no sabía que era.

-Eeeeh Nii-san. ¿Adivinaste cual es el ingrediente secreto?

*Es… Demonios esto es…*

-Flor de cerezo-.

-¡Sí! Es una excelente y exquisita combinación a mi parecer. Pero vamos aun hay cosas que te quiero mostrar.

Sasuke pagó la cuenta y salieron de la tienda. Vieron durante toda la tarde las tiendas a lo largo del puerto. Se encontraron con unos pendientes esmeraldas que se parecían a los ojos del niño, un traje ninja de color rojo que a él le gustaba mucho y un adorno para el cabello que tenía una flor de cerezo. Todo eso le gustaba a Kazuya y le preguntaba a Sasuke si le gustaba cada cosa que veían. Sasuke se quedaba serio y no decía ni sí ni no. Durante toda la tarde solo eran cosas y cosas que le recordaban a Sakura.

Con cada tienda, algún recuerdo llegaba a la mente de Sasuke. La mirada de ella, los kunais que utilizaba, la sonrisa brillante y los pergaminos que ella solía leer. Su manejo del chakra se hizo presente cuando entraron a una tienda de libros. Habían tantos, incluso sobre ninjutsu médico. Sasuke pensó en las habilidades de su compañera. Pensó que ella lo estaba esperando. Pensó en lo que le dijo Karin cuando partió a su viaje.

 _-Ella te ama… la ninja médico-_

Sin embargo el no sabía que sentía por ella. Solo todo esto le hacía recuerdo cosas agradables. Eran cosas por las que uno se alegraba. Se acordó también de la familia que se reunía después de la guerra que vio al iniciar su viaje. Se hizo una imagen de él siendo recibido por Sakura. Sonrió un poco inconscientemente.

*Sakura… ¿me esperarás hasta que llegue?*

-Uuuuy Nii-san. ¡Sonreíste! ¡Cuéntame, cuéntame el por qué!

-Nada- Dijo Sasuke poniéndose serio.

Ooooh- Dijo Kazuya algo decepcionado. Pero no se iba a dar por vencido iba a descubrir algo que le gustara a ese viajero y sabía donde lo convencería.

-Bien ya esta atardeciendo y tengo un lugar más que mostrarte. Esta algo lejos, llegaremos al anochecer así que vamos a toda velocidad- Dijo el niño de ojos verdes mirando a Sasuke impaciente.

-Muy bien- Dijo el pelinegro algo concentrado en no volver a sonreír.

Ya era de noche cuando llegaron. Era un bosque japonés típico. Primaveral, con el cielo completamente estrellado y como era de esperarse, con muchos cerezos en flor.

*Debería haberlo supuesto ¿Por qué, flores de cerezo?*

Era un lugar muy hermoso. Tanto que verlo solo era un desperdicio de tiempo, tenía que ser visto compartiendo con alguien más y Sasuke sabía eso. Los dos se echaron y observaron las estrellas de abril. Eran maravillosas.

-Sugoii! Dijo Kazuya al ver una estrella fugaz. El tenía las manos debajo su cabeza y sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban con la luz de las estrellas. El viento soplaba, los pétalos de Sakura caían, y Sasuke, sentado, vio como uno de ellos caía en su regazo.

*Que bonita es…Delicada, frágil, pero fuerte y resistente. Con un aroma penetrante y una inocencia de juventud, de primavera.*

Sasuke sacó el poncho de su morral y se lo colocó y buscó la pequeña cajita. La abrió ya sabiendo que era lo que había dentro. Sonrió. Era un anillo, con una hermosa flor de cerezo incrustada en el centro. La inscripción en su interior decía… "Para Sakura, por siempre". Era una inscripción demasiado cursi, pero a Sasuke realmente no le importó en ese momento. Sabía que tendría que hacer para cuando regresara a Konoha.

*Esa señora…¿por qué habrán sucedido las cosas de esta manera?*

Kazuya miró a Sasuke con una sonrisa traviesa y le preguntó

-Eeeeeh Nii-san, ¿Te gusta Sakura? (Haciendo referencia a las flores de cerezo del lugar)

Sasuke sonrió, convencido.

-Sí-

…...

Ahora Sasuke veía a su hija dormir y ya estaba entrando en un sueño profundo. Antes de dormir, solo pudo pensar.

*Sakura….ya vamos por ti. Sólo espera un poco más.*


	9. Chapter 9: El equipo Taka y el viaje

Seguimos con la historia de Sasuke. Nos iremos desligando un poco de la línea Gaiden poco a poco, esto es debido a que ya tengo pensado un final para la historia. Mantendré los detalles que sean posibles de la historia.

 **Author's disclaimer:** Yo no soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes de Naruto, el dueño es Masashi Kishimoto

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Capítulo 9: El grupo Taka y se extiende el viaje.**

-Bien, Sarada, estas moldeando bien tu chakra, espero que lo logres esta vez-. Dijo un Sasuke distinto, con los ojos iluminados de emoción al ver el rápido progreso de su hija.

-Sí…¡Katon: Gran bola de fuego! Lo había logrado, la bola de fuego formada era gigante. Sarada miró emocionada hacia su padre- ¡Papá! ¿Lo viste?-. Sarada se veía muy feliz, como si estuviera cumpliendo un sueño de toda la vida. Sasuke sonrió y miró al otro lado del campo. El Hokage al parecer, estaba teniendo problemas con la pequeña Akimichi.

-Ya te dije, no tienes chakra compatible con el elemento viento, la hoja dice que tienes poder Raiton, como Karui..

-Imposible, ella no es mi madre-. Miró hacia un lado una Chouchou testaruda. Naruto se dio una palmada en la frente, no podía hacer nada con esa niña.

Sasuke se sentía bien, al menos era mejor maestro que el dobe. Recordaba los momentos en los que entrenaba con el equipo 7, aunque esta vez era él el que enseñaba. Por otra parte, su hija prometía mucho, le recordaba a su hermano Itachi.

Esa mañana tuvieron una sesión de entrenamiento muy corta, pues tenían que ir por SakuraCada tanto, Naruto activaba el modio sabio para sentir el chakra de la pelirosa y nada. El grupo fue caminando por el bosque y Sasuke recordó el brazo de Danzo. Tenía un gran parecido con el de Shin.

-Naruto, ese sujeto tenía el brazo izquierdo lleno de Sharingan, y Danzo tenía el brazo derecho de la misma forma. Y la persona que dio a Danzo ese brazo fue Orochimaru.

Naruto asintió.-Sí, Kakashi-sensei pensaba que este enemigo podría ser un experimento de Orochimaru.

-Vamos a uno de los escondites de Orochimaru, descubramos quien es este Shin de una vez por todas-. Dijo Sasuke. Las niñas se miraron algo confundidas. Sasuke no podía culparlas, en la aldea, seguramente, ya no se hablaba de ese tipo de peligros que existían cuando Sasuke y Naruto eran niños.

…

Sasuke llevaba un año viajando por el mundo y pasaba una vez más cerca de Konoha. Se preguntaba si ya era conveniente volver a casa. Ya había aclarado los sentimientos que él tenía por Sakura, había aceptado la amistad que Naruto le ofrecía y había visto lo que pasaba en este nuevo mundo. Se asentó cerca de la aldea, en la cascada donde había dormido la primera noche de su viaje. Ahí se dispuso a dormir, pensando que sería la última noche que estaría lejos de Konoha.

*Ha pasado solo un año…Pronto estaré con ustedes, espero que me hayan esperado*

Sin embargo, no pudo dormir, sintió algo detrás de él. -¿Otra vez tú?- Dijo Sasuke con una cara de molestia.

-No quisiste ayudarme hace un año Sasuke, pero ya no importa, se acerca el fin de todos…excepto para Byakugan hime, mi futura esposa.

*Byakugan hime…¿Qué está diciendo?*

-Quisiera acabar contigo-. Sonrió Sasuke-, pero primero tendrías que dar la cara, cobarde-. Lanzó una bola de fuego y vio como un títere de piel pálida y cabellos celestes se quemaba.

*Debo volver esta noche, alguna de las herederas Hyuga está en peligro*

El corazón del pelinegro saltó con solo pensar que volvería a casa. Agarró la caja que estaba en su bolsillo, la cual era para Sakura, y se dispuso a correr. Pero en el momento que iba a saltar por los árboles, cuatro personas se presentaron ante él.

-Sasuke-kun-. Reconoció la voz viperina del hombre que lo había entrenado.

-Orochimaru ¿Qué quieres? –Dijo Sasuke mirando desafiante a todo el grupo Taka y a su maestro.

-Yo creo saber cosas de ese sujeto, es alguien no muy poderoso, algo charlatán, tal vez no debas preocuparte por él. Sin embargo, de lo que podrías preocuparte es de enemigos que están buscándote, no soy el único ninja que experimenta con genética y medicina, Sasuke. Si vuelves, no solo tú estarás en peligro, sino que tus dos amigos también-.

Sasuke miró incrédulo a Orochimaru, sin embargo sabía que él no aparecería tan cerca de Konoha a menos que algo importante estuviera pasando. A Sasuke le oprimió el pecho, quería verlos, quería terminar con esto. Seguramente Sakura ya estaba esperándolo. Sin embargo, si tenía que sacrificar el estar con sus compañeros para protegerlos, esto lo entendía bien.

-Muy bien, entiendo, sin embargo, me quedaré cerca, por si pasa algo-. Dijo Sasuke algo calmado.

-Muy bien, solamente eso queríamos decirte, aunque… mejor los dejamos solos. Suigetsu, Juugo, vámonos-.

*¿Qué, Karin quiere hablar?*

La pelirroja y el pelinegro se quedaron solos en ese lugar. Ella se veía algo nerviosa, pero también feliz. Sasuke sabía a dónde iba esto.

-Bien, Sasuke-kun ¿pensaste en lo que te dije antes de que partieras hace un año?

– _Yo te entiendo bien Sasuke-kun, y respeto los sentimientos que puedas albergar por esa mujer, después de todo, jamás vi a alguien llorar con tanta pureza en el corazón como ella lo hizo al salvarme la vida y jamás te vi dudar al atacar a alguien como bien ya dije. Espero no la llegues a perder, si decides estar con ella. Sabes que el tiempo cura heridas, y a veces se lleva sentimientos-._

Sí, Karin, ya aclaré muchas cosas-. Sasuke miró con algo de desconfianza a Karin, agarrando la cajita que estaba en su bolsillo.

-Y… ¿Bien?-Karin se veía nerviosa.

-¿Por qué tanto interés, Karin? Son cosas mías.

*O es que ella sabía algo*

-Dime, todo lo que sepas de ella, por favor-. Sasuke cambió su semblante, daba por hecho que Sakura estaba bien, pero ahora tenía una sensación de nerviosismo.

-Primero, quiero saber tu decisión sobre ella, Sasuke-kun-. Karin lo miraba insistente. Algo había cambiado en ella, ya no lo miraba con deseo, sino con preocupación.

Sasuke no quiso más problemas ni vueltas al asunto, así que sacó la caja de su bolsillo, miró a Karin y le dijo- Lo he decidido, ella, Sakura Haruno, es con quien debo regresar. Ella será mi nueva familia-.

Karin sonrió, algo triste pero con paz interior-Baka, pensé que tendría que convencerte de otra forma para que te dieras cuenta. Ella está bien, su carrera como ninja médico se dispara por los aires. Es famosa y la requieren en muchos lugares y aldeas importantes. Sin embargo- Karin puso su dedo índice sobre la boca y miró hacia un lado de forma curiosa-. Creo que la he visto un par de noches en una banca cerca las puertas de Konoha, siempre a medianoche. ¿Eso te dice algo?-.

-Gracias Karin, por hablarme de ella, lamento que ella no pueda saber de mí todavía-. No quiso decirle a su compañera de equipo que en esa banca se habían despedido una vez, y fue una de las despedidas más dolorosas para ambos.-Creo que deberías ir con Orochimaru, ya es tarde-.

-Sí bueno, espero que puedas verla a tiempo y decirle lo que sientes Sasuke-. Karin miró cabizbaja, le dolía aceptar una derrota de esa magnitud, pero era lo mejor. Por esta razón añadió- Y, Sasuke, si ambos, Sakura y tu necesitan de nosotros en algún momento, tanto Juugo como el tonto de Suigetsu y yo, estaremos ahí. Tenlo presente-. Karin sonrió con algo de tristeza mientras la luna iluminaba sus lentes.

Sasuke solo pudo sonreír, sentía que tenía amigos, sentía que estos aceptaban a Sakura, que todo estaría bien. –Muchas gracias, Karin-.

Karin se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Sasuke no podría regresar a la aldea todavía, así que se dispuso a dormir.

…

Los dos ninjas y las niñas llegaron al escondite de Orochimaru, y Sasuke los guió por una de las entradas ocultas. Al dar la vuelta la esquina, dos hombres los estaban esperando. Juugo y Suigetsu. Las niñas se mostraban algo asustadas, y Naruto algo desafiante.

-Sasuke-kun, no esperaba tu visita- Dijo Orochimaru apareciendo por alguna puerta secreta. -¿Qué te trae aquí, al Séptimo y a estas dos encantadoras señoritas?

Sasuke se puso receloso cuando esa serpiente blanca miró a su niña con cierto interés. Sasuke la tapó con la capa y dijo- Alguien, que creo que es uno de tus subordinados, atacó a estas niñas y secuestró a mi esposa. Si tienes algo que decir, es hora de hablar Orochimaru-.

-Yo, creo tener idea de quien se trata, pero no soy yo el que esta mandando en esta ocasión Sasuke-kun-. Síganme, les explicare. Sasuke lo siguió pero no pudo dejar de advertir que su hija estaba más tensa de lo normal. Miraba a Juugo y a Suigetsu con demasiada curiosidad. Habían otras cosas en las que concentrarse así que esperó que no fuera nada para preocuparse.

Orochimaru les explicó que Shin era un hombre que podía recibir los implantes de cualquier tipo de chakra, incluyendo los Sharingan de los cuales estaba maravillado. Por esta razón, Orochimaru había implantado la mayor cantidad de ojos en el individuo para ver cuales eran sus cualidades genéticas más resaltantes, y para ver si ese hombre realmente podría ser la ventana a la eterna juventud y poder máximo que Orochimaru tanto deseaba. Tras una charla sobre clones y genética, Sarada se vio impaciente y preguntó

-¿Esto de la genética se aplica también a un padre e hijo cualquiera?- Orochimaru sonrió maliciosamente- Pero claro pequeña, ¿no quieres comprobarlo por tu cuenta?-

Sasuke no tenía tiempo para que sacaran una muestra de ADN de él ni de ella con todo lo que había que hacer para detener al enemigo. Sakura estaba quién sabe dónde y no sabían cómo se encontraba a lo que agregó- Este no es momento para juegos- Miró a su hija con algo de preocupación, ella lo miró con frustración.

-Pasemos a otro lugar, con una pantalla para poder ver donde se encuentra Shin. Síganme por aquí-. Orochimaru empezó a conducirlos por los laberintos. Sasuke caminaba algo impaciente, no se había dado cuenta que su hija no estaba detrás de él y que Suigetsu tampoco estaba. Solo pensaba en cómo acabar con esto lo antes posible para llevar a Sakura y a Sarada a la aldea.

De repente, escucharon un grito-"YA NO SE NADA DE NADIE"-. Sasuke se dio la vuelta, ni Naruto, ni Suigetsu, ni Sarada estaban. La pequeña Akimichi dijo-Oh, creo que la hicieron enojar, esto no es bueno, señor… señora, papá o mamá, se lo que viene a continuación, mejor nos alejamos.

Sasuke corrió hacia donde estaba su hija. La miró. Se quedó boquiabierto. Los ojos rojos completamente desarrollados y unas lágrimas enmarcaban el rostro de su pequeña. Sasuke había visto esta mirada antes en él mismo cuando era joven. Era el odio que producía un corazón roto.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- Alcanzó a decir con una mirada de enojo hacia Naruto

. –Yo, solo creo que debes explicarle algunas cosas Sasuke, y después tendrás que explicarme también algunas cosas-. Apuntó a la pantalla. Sarada intentó escapar pero Naruto bloqueó la entrada con clones de sombra. Sasuke se acercó a la pantalla donde decía "COINCIDENCIA ENCONTRADA". Ya había visto esto antes, era un análisis genético. Se dio la vuelta, vio a su hija y esta dijo sin pena

-Así que te casaste con una mentirosa, y me alejaste de mi madre verdadera, Karin. Pues demando verla, demando estar con ella, ¡demando saber quien soy!


	10. Chapter 10:Luna gigante y meteoritos

Seguimos con nuestra historia. Volveremos un poco al pasado… terminaremos algunos recuerdos pendientes de Sasuke como es lo usual en cada capítulo. Como ya debieron suponer… Toneri tiene algo que ver con el viaje de Sasuke, pues ahora les tengo algunos spoilers de la película The Last y recuerdos sobre lo que creo que hizo Sasuke mientras la historia de amor de Naruto y Hinata estaba comenzando. ¡Espero que disfruten la historia de hoy!

 **Author's disclaimer:** Yo no soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes de Naruto, el dueño es Masashi Kishimoto

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Capítulo 10: La luna gigante y lluvia de meteoritos.**

Ya habían pasado unos meses desde que Sasuke había decidido no volver a la aldea por un tiempo más. Esto debido a que Orochimaru le había advertido sobre un enemigo capaz de poner en peligro a Naruto y a Sakura. Sasuke se resignó a quedarse en los alrededores de la aldea, colocando una barrera de genjutsu en un claro del bosque. El estaba calmado, algo impaciente, pero con paz interior. El viaje le había hecho bastante bien para que el pueda aclarar sus pensamientos.

Ya estaba oscureciendo esa noche, cuando observó una roca gigante cayendo hacia la Tierra. Esto no podía ser nada bueno. ¿Sería este el enemigo del que hablaba Orochimaru? Siguió la bola de fuego con la mirada y se alivió al ver que caía detrás de las montañas que cerraban la aldea. Miró la Luna, él ya había notado que se estaba haciendo cada vez más grande. Algo estaba ocurriendo y no podía hacer nada.

De repente, vio en el cielo una explosión, y un águila de tinta cruzar por los aires. Era Sai, y estaba persiguiendo a alguien. Sasuke subió a un árbol sabiendo que no lo detectarían y activo su Sharingan. Se estaban llevando a una Hyuga, al parecer, la hermana menor de Hinata. En ese momento Sasuke se dio cuenta que el enemigo esta vez era ese cobarde de cabellos celestes que se le presentó en forma de títere la otra vez. Según Orochimaru no había nada de que preocuparse con él. Sasuke pensó que esta vez él debería dejar todo a Naruto.

Al día siguiente, Sasuke se despertó temprano, estaba nevando, y para calentarse, se ponía a entrenar. Fue a otra parte del bosque donde había talado algunos árboles para poder tener algo más de espacio. Se quedó boquiabierto, justo en frente de él, estaban Naruto y Hinata, recogiendo algo del suelo. Naruto había crecido en estatura, y al parecer se había implantado el brazo hecho con las células de Hashirama. Hinata, se veía muy madura, aunque siempre nerviosa cerca de Naruto. Sasuke miró a los alrededores, ellos estaban con un águila de tinta, seguramente de Sai, pero no había nadie más.

-Mejor nos apuramos y avisamos a Sakura-chan y a Sai sobre esto- Dijo Naruto mirando a su compañera. La Hyuga asintió y ambos se subieron al águila.

*Sakura está aquí…* Sasuke sintió algo que lo hizo actuar casi mecánicamente. Saltó a los árboles y vio otra águila de tinta en el aire, ahí estaban Sai y Sakura.

*Sakura…* Ella había cambiado mucho, se la veía más madura, con facciones muy delicadas, el diamante en su frente se veía hermoso y sus ojos, resplandecían con decisión como siempre cuando ella estaba en una misión. Al parecer había cortado su cabello, a Sasuke le parecía que le quedaba bien el cabello corto y así arreglado. Sasuke siguió a las águilas con la mirada y vio que se dirigían a la cascada donde había una caverna, la cascada donde acampó la primera vez.

Casi sin pensarlo, salió corriendo hacia allí, sabía que los alcanzaría, con el poder de su Mangekyo podía intercambiar su posición con la de algún objeto conocido en otro lugar, y eso hizo con la roca que había colocado de almohada la vez que durmió ahí. La recordaba bien entonces no habría problema con hacer el cambio. Sasuke llegó al lugar antes que las águilas de Sai. De pronto las vió llegar, se dio cuenta que había un águila más, en la cual estaba Shikamaru. Los vio de cerca, a todos, a los cinco, más ellos no podían darse cuenta de su presencia debido a la barrera que colocó para que no lo percibieran.

Sakura estaba a centímetros de él. A Sasuke le dio un vuelco el corazón. Alargó su brazo hacia ella, como queriendo tocarla, sabiendo que ella no se daría cuenta de nada. Estando ya a milímetros, se detuvo. Ella seguía escuchando a Shikamaru, hablaban sobre las estrategias y reglas. Sasuke solo la miraba, y ahí fue cuando Sakura se dio la vuelta y lo miró.

*¿Me detectó?...No, es imposible*

Sakura lo estaba mirando, aunque tal vez sintió algún ruido alrededor o algo. En ese momento Sasuke pudo notar las facciones de ella, habían cambiado tanto, se veía tan delicada, tan hermosa. Jamás la había visto tan bella, con esa piel clara y esos ojos esmeraldas. Su cabello sí había cambiado, estaba más corto que la última vez que la vio y se lo había arreglado. Ella se dio la vuelta y dijo

-Naruto, más te vale cuidar a Hinata, ¿entendiste, Shannaro?

*Bueno, al menos sigue teniendo la misma en actitud* Sasuke sonrió un poco, observándola tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. El equipo de misión entró a la cueva vecina, la que estaba cubierta parcialmente por una cascada mayor. Sasuke decidió no seguirlos, estaría atento a que volvieran a la aldea.

Esa noche Sasuke se sentía feliz, algo aliviado, como si pudiera sonreír sin importarle nada. La había visto después de todo. Sin embargo esa calma no duraría mucho. Vio al cielo estrellado, recordando cómo es que se había enamorado de Sakura una primavera, como un pequeño niño de ojos esmeraldas le había hecho abrir su corazón a la posibilidad de querer a una mujer. De repente vio más bolas de fuego cruzando los aires, subió al árbol más alto y vio que estos pasaban muy cerca de la aldea. Naruto no estaba, eso era claro.

*Creo que, si ellos dos están lejos, puedo acercarme para vigilar a los demás*

Sasuke caminó hacia la aldea. Se quedó en un rincón cerca a las murallas de esta y colocó una barrera para que no lo detectaran. El único que podría haberlo detectado de una distancia considerable era Naruto en su modo Sabio, así que no tendría problema en ser descubierto. Pasaron dos días y dos noches. Cada noche, la luna crecía y crecía y los meteoritos eran más grandes. Sasuke escuchaba como Tsunade guiaba a los ciudadanos hacia los refugios y veía como algunos ninjas destruían a los meteoritos. Sasuke veía atento, no quería hacerse notar a menos que sea lo suficientemente necesario.

Vio una roca gigante caer sobre la aldea. Vio a Rock Lee con algunos ninjas expertos en Taijutsu intentando desintegrarlo, este iba a ser algo difícil de destruir. Si bien Lee era uno de los mejores en el uso de las puertas del Chakra, su poder no fue suficiente como para acabar con toda la masa de roca que estaba por caer en la aldea. Sasuke pensó que era momento de actuar. Se teletransportó, uso su potente chidori y destruyó lo que quedaba del meteorito.

Miró hacia atrás. Kakashi lo miraba incrédulo. Sasuke sabía que podía mostrarse ante él. Los demás no lo notarían, solo un ojo agudo como el de Kakashi podría verlo.

-Sasuke-

-Si él no está aquí para proteger la aldea, yo tengo que hacerlo- Dijo Sasuke a su maestro y se desvaneció volviendo a su puesto cerca las murallas de la aldea.

Pasaban las horas y Sasuke veía que la luna se había detenido. Tal vez Naruto y los demás habían logrado vencer al tipo de cabellos celestes. Respiró aliviado. Pero, luego la luna empezó a moverse una vez más. Activó su Sharingan y su Rinnegan y miró hacia la luna.

*No puede ser….*

Lo que vio no era fácil de creer. Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Shikamaru, Sai y el cobarde de las otras veces estaban en… ¡encima la luna! Sasuke observó la batalla detenidamente. Hasta que vio como Kurama escribía misión cumplida en la superficie de nuestro satélite.

-Lo lograste Dobe, lo lograste, Sakura- Dijo Sasuke aliviado, con una media sonrisa.

La luna volvía a su lugar. Sasuke escuchó como toda la aldea gritaba celebrando esa victoria. Entonces Sasuke supo que ya era hora de marcharse a su campamento. Sin embargo, iría una vez más a la zona de las cascadas, por donde saldrían sus compañeros.

Estando una vez ahí, vio como Sai, Sakura, Shikamaru y la pequeña Hyuga salían de la cueva. Naruto y Hinata no salían todavía. Sasuke se paró al lado de Sakura y escuchó el estruendo de la montaña. Miró hacia arriba.

-Dobe…Bien hecho- Sonrió Sasuke al ver como Naruto daba un beso a Hinata, bajo la luz de una luna gigante. –Te diste cuenta, y más bien fue justo a tiempo-.

-Este tonto, que bueno que encontró al amor de su vida- Dijo Sakura. Parecía que le estuviera hablando. Sasuke la miró y sonrío. De repente escucho algo que salía de esos bellos labios rosas- Sasuke-kun, seguiré esperando, ¡tal vez tengamos un momento tan lindo como éste!- Sakura cerraba los ojos mientras sonreía alegre por la nueva felicidad de su amigo.

Sasuke la miró con los ojos vidriosos…Suspiró, la miró con ternura y susurró.- Sólo un poco más Sakura, valdrá la pena nuestra espera-.


	11. Chapter 11: Un enemigo mayor

Este capítulo tendrá mucho romance de parte de Sasuke como el anterior, y sí, es porque ataremos otro cabo suelto en su viaje ¡Ya volverá a casa! Spoilers de la novela Sakura Hiden. También seguiremos con la historia Gaiden, ¡espero lo disfruten!

 **Author's disclaimer:** Yo no soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes de Naruto, el dueño es Masashi Kishimoto

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Capítulo 11: Un enemigo mayor**

 _-Así que te casaste con una mentirosa, y me alejaste de mi madre verdadera, Karin. Pues demando verla, demando estar con ella, ¡demando saber quien soy!_

Sasuke miró a su hija con algo de incredulidad… ¿Había dicho que Sakura era una mentirosa? ¿Karin era su madre? Ahí estaba la prueba de ADN, y Sasuke sabía por qué razón había dado positivo. Sería difícil de contar, pero lo tenía que intentar.

-Sarada, tu madre no es una mentirosa, te conté que me volví a encontrar con ella antes de que nacieras.

-¡NO TE CREO NADA, YA NO CREO NADA DE NINGUNO DE USTEDES! NI SIQUIERA CREO QUE LA HAYAS VISTO ANTES DE QUE YO NACIERA Y QUE LA HAYAS ENCONTRADO EN ESA BANCA DE PIEDRA Y ESAS PALABRERIAS QUE INVENTASTE ANTES DE VENIR AQUÍ-. Su sharingan se había activado y ya tenía dos aspas.

-KATON: BOLA DE FUEGO!-. Sarada lanzó el jutsu a los clones de Naruto que estaban en la puerta y logró salir huyendo.

Naruto intentó agarrarla del brazo pero no pudo. Se dio la vuelta, miró a su amigo con algo de decepción y pena y corrió.- Será mejor que me dejes hablar con ella, ya has causado demasiados problemas-. Tras decir eso el Hokage salió en busca de la pequeña Uchiha.

Sasuke se quedó callado, quieto, mirando la habitación. De repente vio lo que había causado tanto alboroto. En el escritorio de Karin, estaba un cordón umbilical sobre una almohada roja. Levantó la almohada, vio la parte posterior de esta y ahí decía "Sarada Uchiha". Justo al lado estaban los registros de nacimiento de Sarada. Ojalá fuera fácil explicar todo esto, pero el pelinegro sabía que estaba en ese tipo de situaciones en las que mostrar esas cosas solo haría que su hija estuviera más convencida de la maternidad de Karin.

Escuchó a Naruto gritar- Aquí estas, ¿qué pasa contigo?- Al parecer había encontrado a Sarada y ahora, por el cambio de volumen en la voz de Naruto, este le estaba dando una charla algo paternal.

*Lo siento, Sarada, Sakura*

Sasuke miró los registros, miró el tipo de sangre, la fecha, la hora de nacimiento, la familia, el nombre de su madre. Y en esa tristeza tan calmada solo pudo decir

-Así que no crees que la haya abrazado en esa banca, ni me haya confesado realmente a ella antes de que nacieras-

…

Sasuke había estado viviendo en el bosque cercano a la aldea de la hoja durante 6 meses ya. Ya era un año y medio de su partida y seguía esperando a que el gran enemigo del que le había advertido Orochimaru apareciera. Sasuke no notaba nada, solo veía a dos ninjas médicos ir y venir todo el tiempo, acompañados de personas con grandes cargamentos. Seguro serían medicamentos para otros lugares.

Lo que le llamó la atención un día, fue que estos hombres estaban siendo escoltados por un ANBU y por… por ÉL MISMO. Sí, era como verse en un espejo, pero con una capa negra en vez de su poncho.

*Así que se trataba de ustedes, bastardos*

Sasuke se acercó con la barrera de genjutsu que le daba algo de invisibilidad. Los siguió durante semanas, sin duda alguna, no eran personas muy brillantes, al menos para ser ANBU. Vio como iban a otras aldeas en su nombre, y como el Sasuke falso intentaba atraer personas diciendo que quería destruir Konoha. Villa tras villa, lugar tras lugar, lo mismo. Sasuke no podía dejar que esto pasara de esa manera. Tendría que avisar a alguien de confianza, alguien que pudiera estar seguro en su presencia. Tenía que decirle a Kakashi sensei.

-Ahora a crear algunos problemas en Suna, este Uchiha tendrá que aparecer si ve que estamos usando su nombre para crear conflictos con la aldea más cercana a Konoha-. Dijo el ANBU.

Sasuke corrió a toda velocidad dirigiéndose a Konoha. En el momento que estaba a punto de llegar, un día después, vio dos personas caminando en dirección a Suna. Sasuke se detuvo, siempre con la barrera para que no lo detectaran. Ellas eran Ino y Sakura. Estaban hablando del matrimonio de Naruto y Hinata, de la relación de sus compañeros con otras mujeres y también de Sai.

-Y, frentona, ¿tú piensas salir con alguien? Sabes, deberías intentarlo cuando lleguemos a Suna, hay muchos chicos que quisieran estar contigo… Al menos se de uno en el hospital que me pregunta… -

-No estoy interesada en eso Ino la interrumpió, aliviando la tensión que Sasuke empezaba a sentir en su espalda.- Pero espero que seas muy feliz con Sai, tú deberías acercarte más a él.

Sakura había desviado la conversación de manera cortante pero diplomática.

*Así que se dirigen a Suna*Pensó Sasuke pensando que no debería permitir que algo les pasara.

Las siguió un trecho del camino hasta que ellas se dispusieron a dormir en el bosque. Sasuke desactivó su barrera en el momento que vio que ambas estaban sumamente dormidas. El sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

*Tal vez no es la mejor manera, pero por el momento quiero decirte esto. Cuídate mucho yo estoy aquí*

Activó el Genjutsu en Sakura e hizo que ella soñara algo muy lindo. Sakura llegaba a Suna y Sasuke se colocaba frente a ella. Sakura, totalmente asustada solo se acercaba lentamente a Sasuke, pensando si realmente era él el que estaba ahí.

-Sakura, ha pasado tiempo-

-Sasuke-kun, realmente eres tú-

-Hn. Te dije, que te vería pronto. ¿Todavía lo crees?

Sakura se veía algo dudosa, pero al final respondió. –Sí Sasuke, aunque no se cuanto tiempo más durara tu viaje-.

Sasuke le agarró de la cintura y la abrazó con su brazo. La acercó a sí y le dijo- No dudes nunca de mi palabra, Sakura-. En ese momento Sasuke acercó su cabeza a la de ella. Ella se veía sonrojada, muy hermosa. Sasuke deseaba que esta escena fuera realmente verdad, pero no podía ser por el momento. Desactivó el genjutsu antes de que se diera el beso y se fue antes de que Sakura despertara.

*Es una forma de advertirte que no debes dudar de mi, más si hay un falso Sasuke rondando por aquí*

Sasuke decidió adelantarse y seguir a los intrusos. Cuando llegó a donde estaban ellos, algo muy malo le estremeció el corazón

-Este hombre no aparece, hemos hecho de su nombre un sinónimo de mercenario y criminal, y no quiere aparecer para limpiar su apellido-. Dijo el hombre alto, a lo que el hombre de lentes y el falso Sasuke asintieron. De repente, el hombre de lentes añadió-Bueno, existe una opción más para atraer a Uchiha-san. Podríamos raptar a alguno de sus compañeros de equipo.

Sasuke prestó más atención a esto. Tenía que ser cauteloso.

-Bueno-Añadió el hombre alto y de voz rasposa-. El chico Kyuubi no podrá ser, su boda se acerca, Kakashi está con la mirada fija en él y toda la aldea percibiría su desaparición.-. Hubo un momento de silencio, mientras el hombre pensaba, luego prosiguió-. Pero, la kunoichi médico, Sakura Haruno, podría ser buena rehén, además que sé que, aparte de tener buen control de chakra, no es tan fuerte como para lograrlo contra nosotros.

-Sí, tienes razón-. Dijo el hombre con lentes.-Además puedo encargarme del chakra que tiene acumulado en su frente, una simple inyección bastará para dejarla debilitada-.

-Perfecto, esta noche, entonces, Sasuke irá a visitarla-. El hombre algo miró al Sasuke falso, y este hizo una mueca casi parecida a una sonrisa.

Sasuke abrió los ojos con una mirada asesina. ¿Por qué lo querían a él con tanta insistencia? Estaba a punto de entregarse cuando recordó lo que Orochimaru le había dicho.

 _Sin embargo, de lo que podrías preocuparte es de enemigos que están buscándote, no soy el único ninja que experimenta con genética y medicina, Sasuke. Si vuelves, no solo tú estarás en peligro, sino que tus dos amigos también-._

*Bien, tendré que dejar esto a Naruto otra vez* Se resignó Sasuke al ver que su presencia podría hacer aún más daño que su ausencia. Tendría que confiar en Sakura.

Luego, Sasuke sonrió-Además mi Sakura no es una mujer débil-.

Pasaron unos días y Sasuke había estado rondando el escondite de esos tipos. Ya tenían a Sakura atrapada. El pelinegro era algo obstinado, no iba a alejarse y tampoco aparecería a menos que sea estrictamente necesario. De repente, vió como el techo del lugar volaba y Sakura salía victoriosa del escondite, haciendo que todos los ninjas ahí presentes se vieran confundidos.

Sasuke sonrió- No la subestimen-. En ese momento vio como muchos soldados ANBU corrían en cierta dirección, eso le pareció bastante raro así que cuando Sasuke vio que Ino y Sai (vaya sorpresa) llegaban a rescatar a Sakura, el pelinegro siguió a los soldados.

*Bien terminemos con esto* Sasuke buscó al más débil, lo agarró, y le dijo- Para quien trabajas y que tienes aquí-. El ninja, joven y de cabello castaño se veía aterrorizado, pero era ANBU, no iba a hablar.

-¿Qué es esto?- Dijo Sasuke tomando una pastilla naranja de la mano del chico. El chico tomó otra que estaba en su otra mano y, le aparecieron colas de bijuu. Sasuke entendió rápidamente de que se trataba, así que esas personas se dispersaban para llevar armas comerciables, bijuus comerciables, y seguro también sharingan comerciables. Sin nada que añadir, y con la misma expresión fría de siempre, Sasuke agarró al bijuu en formación y activó su Rinnegan. Con este poder ocular podría controlarlo.

Dejo al chico paralizado, y Sasuke le quitó el sello ANBU de su lengua, le hizo hablar.- Es muy tarde, la mercadería esta en todos nosotros-. Alcanzó a decir, en ese momento Sasuke le aplicó un genjutsu y lo dejó inconsciente. Tenía que atacar a todo un ejército.

Más de dos horas habían pasado y Sasuke encontró a casi todos los soldados reunidos en un solo lugar. Seguramente en otro escondite de esos ninjas desertores. Sasuke intentó hacerlo rápido y fácil. –AMATERASU- Los soldados se consumían en llamas con todo el cargamento y el escondite. Realmente no eran rivales para ese shinobi.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta entre las llamas, a lo lejos vio águilas de tinta y en una de ellas, estaban unos ojos esmeraldas pegados a él. Sasuke miró a Sakura con algo de tristeza, pero con algo de alivio también pues veía que habían salido victoriosos. Ella estaba con Kakashi. En otra águila se encontraban Naruto y Hinata. Al parecer tuvieron refuerzos.

*Es hora de irse* Pensó Sasuke.

Unos días después Sasuke decidió levantar su campamento. Ya no había peligro. Ya quería verla, y decirle que no tenía que esperar más. Caminó algo nervioso hacia la aldea de la hoja. Pensaba en qué le diría a Sakura cuando la viera.

-Okaeri, Sakura- (Estoy en casa, Sakura)

Caminó toda la tarde y al anochecer, cerca las puertas de la aldea, encontró una muchacha de cabellos rosas en una banca de piedra. Ella estaba con los ojos cerrados, y murmuró –Tadaima, Sasuke-kun- (Bienvenido a casa, Sasuke-kun)

Sasuke se acercó más, puso su boca cerca el oído de ella y susurró- Okaeri, Sakura- La pelirrosa abrió los ojos sobresaltada. Se apartó un poco y Sasuke pudo ver el rubor en las mejillas de ella. La kunoichi se quedó quieta, como si no supiera si estaba soñando o no. Sasuke también sentía que todo esto era un sueño, pero, era momento de estar en la realidad.

Sasuke la agarró de la cintura, la miró a los ojos esmeralda, y le dijo –Te dije que no dudaras de mi palabra, Sakura-. Ella cerró algo los ojos y sonrió, ella lo entendía todo.

-No dude que llegarías, Sasuke-kun. Bienvenido.

Sasuke sacó una caja de su bolsillo. La abrió dejando ver el hermoso anillo con una flor de cerezo en el dorso. Sasuke sonrió, la miro fijamente. Vio como ella quedaba estupefacta al ver el regalo, acercó su cara hacia la suya, acarició sus hermosos cabellos rosas y le dio un beso en los labios. Solo le dijo-Okaeri, Sakura-.

…

Sasuke recordaba el momento de su primer beso, mientras pensaba en qué le diría a su hija. De repente, Naruto y Sarada entraron a la habitación. Sarada ya no tenía el sharingan, Naruto estaba algo calmado. Sasuke miró tristemente a su hija, ella, sin embargo, no lo miró con odio. Su hija dijo- Creo que quiero ir a salvar a mamá-.

-Me alegra, pero, que te hizo cambiar de opinión, Sarada-. Dijo Sasuke algo aliviado y algo confundido-.

La pequeña niña se acercó a su padre y con una sonrisa, puso sus dedos índice y mayor juntos y los chocó a la frente de Sasuke. Él abrió los ojos sorprendido, se quedó totalmente callado.

-Papá, te lo diré la próxima vez-.


	12. Chapter 12: Dando explicaciones

Ya va acabando Naruto Gaiden y también voy acabando esta historia, pienso hacer dos capítulos más. Este y un epílogo. Ya hemos visto muchos recuerdos de Sasuke y hemos tratado de entender mejor a este misterioso personaje, tan inexpresivo. Bueno sigamos con la historia y con los recuerdos que faltan para cerrar todas las memorias del viaje de Redención.

 **Author's disclaimer:** Yo no soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes de Naruto, el dueño es Masashi Kishimoto

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Capítulo 12: Dando explicaciones**

 _\- Creo que quiero ir a salvar a mamá-._

Sasuke ya había encontrado la ubicación de Shin gracias a Orochimaru y llevó a Chouchou, Sarada y a Naruto en su Susanoo hasta el escondite. Cuando estuvieron por llegar, Sasuke vio como Shin Uchiha lanzaba un shuriken de navajas hacia su esposa. El ninja bajó de su Susanoo rápidamente y desvió el ataque, aunque dos cuchillas se habían enterrado en el brazo de Sakura. Mandó a su Susanoo a atrapar a Shin, el cual quedó en la palma del guerrero de chakra y fue aplastado por este.

*No, debo hacer algo, pueden volverla a atacar* Pensó Sasuke mientras sacaba las cuchillas del brazo de Sakura.

-Amaterasu- Dijo Sasuke mirando hacia las cuchillas para consumirlas de una vez. Miró a Sakura, su brazo tenía dos heridas profundas, seguro estaba con mucho dolor ese momento. Pero ella no demostraba nada, era una mujer fuerte.

-Gracias, querido- Sakura le dedico una sonrisa sincera y cariñosa. ¡Cuánto extrañaba Sasuke esa sonrisa! Tanto tiempo había pasado desde que la veía tan cerca. Sasuke sonrió, algo aliviado y confiando en los poderes de su esposa.

-Puedes curar tus heridas después ¿Verdad?- Dijo Sasuke, mirándola profundamente. En ese momento Sakura se arrodillo y dijo- …Sí…- Estaba algo débil, se notaba por esa forma de expresarse que tenía. Sasuke se colocó a su lado la tomó del brazo, intentó curar algo sus heridas mientras la miraba. Era casi irreal tenerla así de cerca. Era más irreal todavía verla tan debilitada solo por dos cuchillas.

Sasuke levantó su mirada, vio como su hija miraba a sus padres con una media sonrisa, como las que Sasuke tenía cuando sentía felicidad con el equipo 7. El también la miró sonriendo. Pero no era momento de ese tipo de sentimentalismos, había un oponente al cual vencer.

-Bien, ya le rompí los huesos, podemos llevarlo a Konoha y averiguar que sabe-. Dijo Sasuke con tono victorioso, cuando de pronto 5 Shins clones atravesaron con sus armas al Shin original, y aparecieron un montón de ellos. Eran como un ejército. Sasuke seguía al lado de su esposa viendo como Naruto utilizaba su técnica de clones de sombra para hacer frente a todos los Shin. Pero entonces, apareció un Shin enorme, robusto, de unos 5 metros de alto, el cual podría hacer bolsa a todos los clones de Naruto de un solo golpe. Sasuke actuó rápidamente y formando un puño de Susanoo, dio una cachetada al gigante clon para hacerlo caer de una vez.

Con el Mangekyo Sharingan activado, Sasuke pudo notar como el minijuubi se acercaba a las tres kunoichis para llevárselas con el kamui. Sasuke sabía que Sakura no iba a poder hacer mucho con el brazo lastimado, asi que confió en su hija

-¡Sarada!- Gritó, recibiendo un grito – ¡Sí, ya se!-. La pequeña tenía el Sharingan activado y con un golpe de una fuerza igual a la de Sakura, mató al pequeño Juubi evitando que se las llevara. Sasuke no podría estar más orgulloso. Siguió atacando al clon gigante cuando escuchó a Naruto gritar.-Así que hay más ¿eh?, tendré que hacer más entonces-.

Sakura estaba lista para proteger a su hija, le dijo que retrocediera, se la veía cansada; pero su hija no la obedeció y saltó por los aires. Sasuke solo podía sonreír, escuchó a su hija hablar de una forma que solo lo llenaba de orgullo.- Esta vez seré yo quien te proteja, mamá. ¡SHANAROO!-. Y con un golpe monstruosamente fuerte, mando a volar a casi todos los Shins. Naruto sonreía incrédulo y acompañó a Sarada en la batalla, Chouchou también participó con las técnicas del clan Akimichi para poder vencer a todos. Sakura, golpeaba a los que podía con su brazo sano, no se iba a quedar atrás, aunque se sentía muy conmovida por lo que hizo su pequeña Sarada.

Cuando todo hubo terminado, Sasuke volvió cerca de su familia. – ¿Están las dos bien?- Preguntó de forma muy fría. Sarada asintió y Sakura dijo- Sí, Sasuke kun. Sakura lo miró de forma enternecedora, ella lo había extrañado y Sasuke también a ella. Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír a su esposa y le saludó de la forma más tierna que puede tener un Uchiha para hacerlo. Con los dedos índice y mayor, choco su diamante de chakra. Sakura se ruborizó y sonrió cálidamente. Luego de eso, Sasuke le dio a su esposa un largo y tranquilo beso.

Cuando ambos se separaron, vieron a una Sarada demasiado feliz. Pero la alegría no sería tan larga. Naruto estaba furioso y agregó- Sakura chan, me alegra que estés bien, ahora, Teme, creo que tienes cosas que explicar a tu esposa y a tu hija-.

Sarada miraba a su madre con nerviosismo, y Sakura, no sabía que estaba pasando. Sasuke solo pudo decir- Sakura, hay algo que tienes que ver, fuimos al escondite de Orochimaru y Sarada vio algo importante-. Su esposa lo miró comprendiendo toda la situación, sin embargo ella estaba en calma. – Muy bien-, dijo la pelirrosa- Vamos, tranquila ¿sí? Sarada-chan-.

Sarada estaba cada vez más apesadumbrada y el viaje en el Susanoo de vuelta al escondite de Orochimaru parecía eterno. Sasuke también se sentía nervioso, y mantenía cerca a Sakura, ambos se miraban con mucha preocupación. Ambos tenían la culpa por hacer que su hija dudara de ellos, pero la mayor culpa, él lo sabía, era de Sasuke.

Cuando llegaron vieron a Orochimaru, Juugo y a un muy nervioso Suigetsu dándoles la bienvenida. Sakura y Sasuke estaban serios y demandaron ir a la sala de pruebas genéticas. Orochimaru los guió junto a Naruto, Chouchou y Sarada. Vieron una pantalla que decía –COINDICENCIA ENCONTRADA-. Sarada se veía muy triste y agregó- Ya lo sé mamá, que Karin es mi madre biológica, pero eso ya no importa porque…

-¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS HIZO ESTA PRUEBA?- Gritó Sakura interrumpiendo a su hija. La pelirrosa estaba furiosa, y sus ojos ardían en llamas. Suigetsu quiso escapar pero Naruto no lo dejó y dijo- Fue él, Sakura- chan-.

-Bien, dime, imbécil, ¿qué utilizaste para hacer la comparación?- Dijo Sakura en tono de autoridad. Sasuke solo veía con preocupación a su esposa. Habría tanto que decir después de esto.

-Sólo ese cordón umbilical en el escritorio de Karin, no es mi culpa que Sasuke sea un imbécil-. Dijo Suigetsu intentando defenderse.

Sakura se acercó al cordón umbilical. Al lado estaban los registros de nacimiento de su hija. Ella sabía todo perfectamente. Se calmó con una inspiración larga y le dijo a Sarada que se acercara. Ella obedeció un tanto temerosa. Sarada, ¿puedes leer lo que dice en la almohada del cordón umbilical? Sarada agregó-Sí, dice… ¿Sarada Uchiha? Es… ¿es mío?

Sí Sarada, y aquí están tus registros de nacimiento-. Sakura le alcanzó los archivos a su hija. -¿Puedes ver quien figura como tu madre?-. Sarada tembló al abrir los archivos, buscó entre las líneas y pudo ver su fecha de nacimiento, familia, grupo sanguíneo y…. el nombre de su padre y de su madre. – Haruno Sakura-. Dijo la niña finalmente. – No entiendo nada, ¿por qué estos archivos estarían en el escritorio de esta mujer? ¿Por qué ustedes no tienen algo tan importante como estos dos objetos?- Sarada miraba recelosa, con muchas ganas de escuchar una buena explicación.

Sakura miró tristemente a su hija, pero con firmeza declaró- Eso es algo que tiene que contar tu papá. Pero créeme que fue lo mejor-. Sakura miró a Sasuke y este asintió con algo de culpa.

-Bien Sarada , la razón por la que Karin tiene tus archivos de nacimiento y tu cordón umbilical es...- Sasuke activó el genjutsu en su hija, para que ella pudiera ver sus recuerdos.

…

Sakura estaba muy feliz en la cocina, cantando mientras cocinaba. Sasuke estaba en el sillón de la casa leyendo algunos pergaminos que le ayudarían en su investigación sobre Kaguya Otsusuki. Sasuke dejó los pergaminos de repente y fue directo a ver a su esposa. Ella tenía cuatro meses de embarazo y una pequeña panza se podía ver debajo su vestido de casa. Sasuke se acercó y la agarró de la cintura, acariciando su vientre. Sakura, dijo- Sasuke kun, soy muy feliz-.

Sasuke agregó- Hn, yo también lo soy-. Será una niña muy hermosa, nuestra Sarada. Sakura no paraba de sonreír y decía- Solo espero que se parezca a vos-. Sasuke chocó sus dedos en su frente y le dijo, eso será una sorpresa-.

Sarada miraba el recuerdo con algo de alegría en sus ojos. Pasaron a otro recuerdo.

Sasuke había llegado de una misión y vio la sala de su casa hecha pedazos, alguien había entrado a su casa, algún ladrón o algo parecido. Sasuke se alarmó, solo podía pensar en su esposa en ese momento y gritó – ¡Sakura! ¿Dónde estás, estás bien? ¡Sakura!-. El ninja subió las gradas y encontró a su esposa sangrando, curando las heridas en su vientre. –Sasuke kun, ambas estamos bien solo que, entró un ninja renegado de la aldea de la niebla y… dijo que la semilla del clan Uchiha podría ser robada para otros fines. Me atacó desprevenida pero pude propinarle unos buenos golpes, sin embargo, escapó. Querá el ADN de Sarada-. Lo siento Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke estaba mirando al vientre de su esposa, miraba a su hija. –No importa ya Sakura, lo importante es que ambas estén bien-. Sasuke pasó su mano al vientre de su esposa y sintió como su hija estaba bien. Esto lo alivió un poco, no había tocado al bebé. Sasuke le dio un beso en la frente a su esposa y le ayudó a curar sus heridas, él también tenía un buen control de chakra y había aprendido algo de ninijutsu médico de Sakura. Mientras hacían esto, de ambos ninjas salían unas cuantas lágrimas de tristeza.

Sarada no pudo creer lo que pasaba, era de esperar que siendo de un clan tan fuerte hayan intentado matarla o robarle los ninjutsus de su cuerpo como lo hacían antiguamente, pero ella nunca pensó en esa posibilidad. Incluso ella dudaba de ser una Uchiha. Sarada pasó a un último recuerdo.

 _-Sakura, ¿Te encuentras bien?_

 _\- Sí Sasuke-kun. Mira, te presento a nuestra hija._

 _-Sarada- Dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa._

 _\- Sí, … Sarada chan! El es tu papá.- Sakura le extendió a Sasuke la bebé y él la tomo en brazos._

 _\- Sarada…-Sasuke observó a su hija detenidamente. El sonreía y miraba a Sakura con una cara de incredulidad algo inusual para un shinobi como él._

 _Tsunade llegó con una sonrisa – Tu hija es muy bonita Sakura y me alegra decir que es muy fuerte y sana._

 _-Gracias Shishou..- Sakura sonrío mucho más al ver a su maestra._

 _\- Bueno lo prometido es deuda. Aquí tienes los archivos del nacimiento de Sarada, Sasuke.- La ex Hokage le entregó un folder con el registro de nacimiento de su hija._

 _-Gracias, Tsunade-sama-. Dijo Sasuke con una inclinación-. Tsunade respondió-. No hay nada que agradecer, es normal que quieras que tu hija sea mantenida en secreto y que esté protegida en la aldea, además, si tienes un lugar más protegido que este para llevar su cordón umbilical todo está bien por mi parte-._

 _Cuando Tsunade dejó la habitación, Sasuke se acercó a Sakura, le entregó a la niña y le dijo- Cuídala bien, se que serás una gran madre para ella, ya debo partir. – El notó como el brillo de los ojos esmeralda se iba desvaneciendo, pero la sonrisa de Sakura no se borró._

 _-Gracias Sasuke-kun, ella estará muy bien y será una kunoichi de la que estarás orgullosa. Cuidate mucho._

 _Sasuke solo tenía miradas llenas de tristeza para su esposa y para su hija, algo no le dejaba estar tranquilo en lo absoluto. Sasuke se acercó a su esposa y le dijo- Gracias Sakura, te veré pronto- y puso dos dedos sobre el diamante que Sakura tenía en su frente. Justo después de eso él le dio un beso en los labios, besó a su hija en la frente y se marchó._

Al salir del hospital, Sasuke se dirigió al bosque, y se encontró con una chica de cabellos rojos, ojos de color rubí y gafas rojas. Ella se veía muy seria y algo extrañada al ver a Sasuke tan triste. Sasuke por su parte, tenía una mirada devastadora que ni él podía ocultar.

-Toma, tenlos ocultos de todos, incluso de Orochimaru, Juugo y Suigetsu-. Dijo Sasuke alcanzándole una almohada roja con un cordón umbilical y unos archivos a la kunoichi-. Ella los recibió y dijo- Sasuke, me honra que me confíes algo como esto, pero… ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estas dando?-.

Sasuke se puso firme y añadió-. No puedo quemar estas cosas, son parte de la identidad de mi hija, además, cuando te dije que amaba a Sakura, dijiste que estarías para ella y para mí en el momento en que te necesitáramos. Bueno, ahora somos los tres los que te necesitamos. Confío en ti, para darte estas cosas.

-Sasuke, gracias por esa confianza, te aseguro que ni el tonto de Suigetsu se acercará a algo tan preciado. Y… aquí esta lo que me pediste, se lo daré a Sakura cuando deje esto en mi oficina-. La chica sacó un estuche negro que Sarada conocía muy bien, lo abrió y dejo ver unos lentes de marco rojo, muy parecidos a los de Karin. – Compré los que me gustaron más, así que verás que se parecen un poco a los míos-. Ella sonrió con algo de inocencia. Sasuke suspiró-.

-Muchas gracias Karin, con esto pocos ninjas de otras aldeas creerán que ella es una Uchiha, al menos cuando ella ya tenga edad de ir a misiones-.

-Sí, pero tendrá que acostumbrarse a usarlos desde pequeña, le creará algo de distorsión en la visión pero será capaz de usar el Sharingan sin problema-.

-Hn, gracias Karin, debo irme-.

De acuerdo Sasuke, estaré viéndolas de vez en cuando, así que no te preocupes ¡Adiós!-. Dicho esto, la joven kunoichi desapareció en el bosque y Sasuke se fue a la dimensión de Kaguya.

…

La niña despertó del genjutsu y ahora se encontraba en una cama en el escondite de Orochimaru, ella buscó a su madre y a su padre, los cuales estaban al lado de ella, esperando a que su hija abriera los ojos. Ella se sentó y abrazó a su mamá fuertemente mientras lloraba. Sakura también lloraba de alegría, al ver que todo fue aclarado de una vez por todas. Sasuke veía a ambas sonriendo.

-Sarada, ¿entendiste lo que pasó?- Preguntó Sasuke, con algo de autoridad y con algo de cariño.

-Sí, no había pensado en esa posibilidad, pero, ahora todo tiene sentido, aunque, ¿por qué en un lugar como este?

-Porque no hay lugar más seguro que un escondite de esa serpiente blanca, hija, son casi invisibles para el resto de los ninjas, y la gente que encuentra estos lugares no se atreve a entrar. Vimos que era la mejor opción antes de que nacieras.- Agregó Sakura, acariciando los cabellos de su hija.

-Ya veo- Dijo Sarada sonriendo, ya tenía todas las explicaciones que pudo haber querido.


	13. Epílogo: Estoy en casa

El epílogo de esta historia ya llegó. Y también llegó el fin de mi primer fanfic. Disfruté mucho haciéndolo, espero que también les haya gustado. Todos los reviews fueron muy alentadores y me encantó saber que pensaban de Sasuke durante la historia. ¡Muchas gracias a todos los seguidores! Pienso hacer una serie de drabbles post Boruto: Naruto the Movie. ¡Nos vemos para eso!

 **Author's disclaimer:** Yo no soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes de Naruto, el dueño es Masashi Kishimoto

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Epílogo: Estoy en casa**

-Bien, creo que ya supimos bastante de él por hoy, lo mantendremos vigilado Sasuke, Naruto, pueden volver a casa por ahora-. Dijo Ino, quien era la que se encargaba del escuadrón de inteligencia desde que murió su padre.

-Avísame si pasara cualquier inconveniente, Ino. Muchísimas gracias.-. Dijo Naruto con autoridad y calma.

-A mí también, Ino, por favor-. Dijo el ninja pelinegro. Sabía que no podían dejar que este hombre curara sus heridas.

-Claro, no se preocupen, ahora, realmente vayan a sus casas, sean buenos padres por una vez en su vida-. Dijo Sai, al lado de su esposa, siempre con esa sonrisa inocente y esa bocaza sin filtros. Ino solo sonreía algo incómoda ante los comentarios de su esposo, mientras Inojin, que había estado en la puerta escuchando todo, solo se daba una palmada en la frente.

Sasuke asintió de forma tensa, en cambio Naruto estaba a punto de propinarle a Sai una paliza. Al final el Hokage se contuvo y se despidió de todos allá. Sasuke hizo lo mismo. Iba camino al nuevo complejo Uchiha.

Sasuke vio a su alrededor, un pétalo de Sakura estaba volando en el aire. Se dio la vuelta para mirar los árboles. Era primavera, ya lo había olvidado. Se sentó en una banca de piedra un momento para ver como los cerezos florecían. Recordó uno de los días más importantes de su vida.

…

-¿Nervioso, Teme?- Decía un Naruto muy elegante mientras arreglaba a su amigo en el departamento de Sasuke. Este no respondió, solo veía que su yukata negra se viera lo mejor posible.

La verdad era que sí estaba nervioso. Tras haber vuelto a la aldea y haberle pedido matrimonio a Sakura de la forma menos romántica del mundo (Diciéndolo en una cena con su familia como si fuera una conversación trivial), Sasuke se enfrentaría a cambiar su vida de soledad por la de una familia una vez más. Ya había olvidado cómo era sentir ese amor incondicional por personas, como sentir ese amor de madre, padre y hermano, y ahora tendría que ser esposo y… seguramente en un año o dos tendría que ser padre. Tenía muchas razones para estar nervioso.

-¡Te ves muy bien Sasuke!- Dijo Kakashi sensei abriendo la puerta de la habitación, el también vestía una yukata formal. –Seguro Sakura se verá aun mejor, es una hermosa señorita ahora-. Se podía ver la sonrisa de su maestro detrás de la máscara.

-Hn- Dijo Sasuke, estaba demasiado nervioso como para hablar. Pensaba en el kimono que habría escogido Sakura para la boda, obviamente ella no le había dejado verlo, así que él solo podía imaginar que sería de color rosa claro. También pensó que Sakura se pondría flores de cerezo en el cabello. Después de todo, era primavera.

Los tres ninjas fueron al jardín del complejo Uchiha, lo habían arreglado ya que ahí cerca sería el nuevo hogar de Sakura y Sasuke. Afortunadamente, los árboles de su infancia seguían ahí, y los cerezos del enorme jardín estaban en flor. Sasuke vio las decoraciones de las que se encargaron Sai e Ino; tarjetas pintadas con la tinta de Sai mostraban hermosos paisajes japoneses y los arreglos florales de Ino siempre eran los adecuados, con flores de tonos lila, blanco y rosa. Obviamente las flores de cerezo no podían estar de lado, eran parte del ramo central de la mesa en la que estaría el nuevo matrimonio y la familia de Sakura.

Sasuke se colocó al final del pasillo donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia. Naruto se colocó a su lado después de saludar a su esposa Hinata, ella llevaba un vestido blanco muy elegante, Naruto no podía dejar de ver a la señora Uzumaki, se notaba que Hinata tampoco lo dejó ver el vestido que escogió para esta ocasión. Sasuke estaba imaginando cómo estaría Sakura, cómo reaccionaría ella al verlo. Su cabello todavía dejaba oculto el Rinnegan, pero estaba más arreglado que lo de costumbre, hasta se lo había cortado para verse más como se veía antes de irse de la aldea.

De repente vio al padre de Sakura, Kizashi, acercándose a él. Estaba muy serio y cuando estuvo frente a Sasuke, dijo.- Lo siento Sasuke, Sakura se arrepintió y no se casará contigo, escapó, pero me dejo esta carta para ti-. Sasuke sentía que el corazón se le rompía, sin embargo no cambió su expresión. Tomó la carta con una mano temblorosa y al abrirla leyó lo siguiente

-BROMA XD-

Debería haberlo imaginado, Sasuke respiró profundamente en alivio y le dijo-. Buena broma Kizashi-san-. Su suegro empezó a reírse demasiado y dijo-. Juro que te noté algo preocupado. Tranquilo jaja mi hija te ama. Y… Dime papá de ahora en adelante-. Kizashi le dio una palmada al hombro de Sasuke mientras se secaba las lágrimas producto de su risa. En ese momento apareció Mebuki, diciendo.- ¡Kizashi! ¡Ven aquí, Sakura ya esta lista!... Oh Sasuke kun, te ves muy bien, espera a ver a mi hija, está hermosa-. La pareja se fue apresurada al otro lado del jardín, Sasuke ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de saludar a Mebuki-san. Naruto reía por lo bajo.

-Cállate, Usuratonkachi-. Dijo Sasuke de forma seria.- Oi! Mira, Sakura chan!-. Dijo Naruto en ese momento, Sasuke levantó su cabeza y vio a la mujer más hermosa del mundo para él. Había acertado, su kimono era rosa claro con un listón en la cintura de color crema que tenía dibujadas unas flores de cerezo. Había recogido su cabello en un moño pequeño que estaba adornado con una rama de cerezo en flor. Su diamante de chakra brillaba y sus ojos estaban más esmeraldas que nunca. Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír de lado, lo que hizo que Sakura se ruborizara mientras lo miraba.

Cuando Sakura llegó al lado de su esposo, ambos se miraron un segundo, no dijeron nada, pero sus miradas expresaban la emoción y el nerviosismo de ese momento. La ceremonia comenzó de forma tranquila, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, llegó el momento de los votos.

Sasuke debía empezar, ya había preparado algo para ella, aunque él no era bueno con las palabras. Sin embargo, ese momento tuvo que intentar decir todo lo planeado como pudiera. – Haruno Sakura, se que, durante toda nuestra vida, no ha existido una mujer que pueda devolver la luz a mi corazón. A pesar de haber negado esto tanto tiempo, sólo tú y yo sabemos que realmente nunca pude ver a otra chica de la misma forma en que te vi a ti, la forma en la que ahora te veo. Espero aceptes una vida con este… Teme, -. Miró a Naruto en esa parte-. Se que cometí muchos errores en mi vida, pero, desde ahora, lo único que quiero es darte ese amor que nace en mi corazón, prometiéndote solo darte lágrimas de felicidad. Te amo-.

Sasuke estaba ruborizado y muy serio, realmente no era bueno con las palabras. Lo dijo todo de forma tan fría que la gente tenía una cara de susto increíble. Solo sus compañeros de curso sonrieron. Sakura sonreía de la forma más expresiva que podía, y agregó- Uchiha Sasuke, no habrá momento más feliz en mi vida, que el momento en que entendí lo que realmente sentías por mí. No eres un hombre de palabras, pero conozco tu corazón. Solo decirte que conmigo solo tendrás días de felicidad, lucharé mucho para que logremos tener a vida que siempre soñamos-. Sakura colocó sus dedos en la frente de Sasuke y le dijo.- Te amo-.

Sasuke sonrió enternecido. De pronto los nervios se fueron completamente. Tsunade-sama, quien dirigía la ceremonia, agregó unas palabras y finalmente, los pronunció como marido y mujer. Sakura se lanzó hacia él, y Sasuke la abrazó colocando su cabeza en su pecho. Luego de eso la gente empezó a aplaudir. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de eso, se miraron y se dieron un tierno beso.

La fiesta siguió muy tranquila, la gente no quería sacar fotos por el respeto al complejo Uchiha, y tenían razón. Solo el equipo 7 se sacó una foto en las afueras del complejo y Sasuke se sacó una con su esposa. Fueron las únicas fotos que se llevó Sasuke a su viaje y las únicas que se tomaron ese día.

Cuando los invitados empezaban a irse, Sasuke y Sakura pensaron en retirarse. Se despidieron de Mebuki y Kizashi Haruno. Sasuke les prometió que su hija estaría bien con él. Los suegros miraron agradecidos y se despidieron tiernamente de su hija. Luego, Sakura agarró la mano de su esposo y se fueron a su nueva casa.

Al llegar, Sakura se detuvo en la puerta, y dijo-. Quiero entrar primero, entra tú después Sasuke-kun-. Sasuke no entendía nada, pero finalmente accedió a la petición de su esposa. Después de unos minutos, Sasuke abrió la puerta, y escuchó a una muy feliz Sakura diciendo-. Tadaima Sasuke-kun-.

*Así que eso era, gracias Sakura*

Sasuke sonrió de lado y dijo- Tadaima Sakura-. Se acercó, dio un beso a su esposa y agregó- Ahora, señora Uchiha, ¿quisieras acompañarme a nuestra habitación?-. Colocó su brazo en la cintura de Sakura y la acercó a sí. La miró de forma diferente, Sasuke estaba decidido a restaurar el clan.

…

Sasuke ya había llegado a su casa, ya estaba atardeciendo, se preguntaba como habrían cambiado las cosas ahí dentro.

*Bien solo hay una forma de saberlo*

Sasuke abrió la puerta y vio una sala llena de libros, pergaminos, y algunas fotos de Sarada en un mueble cercano. Era una sala más llena de lo que recordaba, pero el amor por los libros de Sakura era algo que no cambiaría. Sarada estaba en la mesa estudiando, tenía el examen de graduación de la academia en unos dos días. Sarada levantó su cabeza y, algo sonrojada y algo nerviosa, dijo- Tadaima, Otou-san-.

Sakura salió de la cocina con una cesta de tomates, seguro quería guardarlos en la alacena. –Sasuke-kun, tadaima. Su esposa se acercó y le dio un beso, siempre lo recibía muy feliz.

Okaeri, Sarada, Sakura-. Dijo Sasuke, recordando todas las veces que había dicho esa palabra, con su familia, con Sakura, ahora con su hija.

-Papa, prometiste entrenarme en el uso del Sharingan cuando llegaras, ¿no lo habrás olvidado no?

-Hn, no Sarada, antes de cenar, podemos ir un rato al jardín si quieres. Si tu madre está de acuerdo-. Sasuke miró a Sakura y ella sonrió y dijo alegremente-. Mientras no tarden más de dos horas, estoy muy de acuerdo con esa idea-.

A Sarada se le iluminaron los ojos, por fin podría entrenar con su padre como lo hacían los otros chicos de su clase. – ¿Que estas esperando? ¡Vamos, papá!

-Hn, vamos-. Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa sincera. Miró hacia su esposa. -Sakura, volveremos antes de que la cena este lista, no te preocupes-. Sakura asintió sonriendo y los despidió, pidiéndoles que se cuidaran.

Sasuke sentía calidez en el corazón y él sabía cuál era la razón.

*Por fin…estoy en casa*


End file.
